Akatsuki 20
by Metal-Zealot
Summary: Discontinued
1. Project

**Moons: New fanfiction idea I just felt like doing. If you want me to continue on this, DO SOMETHING! Fav, story allert, pm me, or just leave a simple review. Thank you for your time. ^^ **

**And thanks to emoDeidara13 for helping me with this. -gives cookie-**

**Edit 10/24/09: 1) I can't put friggin' periods in the title! It's not Akatsuki 20, it's Akatsuki 2.0 (say Akatsuki two-point-oh)  
**

**2) Any mistakes in this chapter should be fixed. ^^;  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Would I be here if I did! I only own any original characters that show up in here. _

* * *

"Do you still have contact with Sasori?"

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama. The seal he puts on prevents the victims from remembering who he is or that they're on his side. If I find him and treat him as friend, it would be a dead give away that you freed me."

"Damn..." The snake sanin was in a pissed off mood. Not a good time to be anything but a loyal, obedient servant.

"There is still hope." Kabuto offered. "Remember that one kid we found, buried alive?"

"The Uchiha?"

Kabuto nodded. "He's been out on his own and getting close to the cannibal, Zetsu. I won't be surprised if he became a member soon. We can get the requirements for your project from him."

Orochimaru smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

And so the order was issued. Under the name of "Tobi", the Uchiha under the influence of Orochimaru's drugs got closer to Zetsu. Zetsu accepted him as friend, unknowing that Tobi had no idea who he really was. Eventually this led to his infiltration of the Akatsuki. He was able to sneak into the bases without being detected by anyone, even Zetsu.

As the members slept, Tobi hovered over them, making sure they couldn't be woken by whatever he did. When the time was right, he placed a seal on scrolls given to him by Orochimaru. First he obtained the easiest sources for DNA: hairs, spit, blood, or skin cells. He sealed them away, a separate scroll for each member. Then he made the seals activate. The seals drained the chakra from the unconscious members of Akatsuki. It seemed to absorb the nature of each member. Some deep part of Tobi's mind, uncontrolled by Orochimaru's jutsu, swore he taking part of their souls.

Tobi got out of the base, Akatsuki unaware that he was even there in the first place.

"Here it is Orochimaru-sama. Just as you asked. Now, could you please recover my memory?"

Orochimaru acted as Tobi had not made his request. He simply took the scrolls from his outstretched hands. Both could feel the powerful chakra of Akatsuki coming from the scrolls. Orochimaru began to walk away.

"What about our deal!?" Tobi asked, his voice rising, "You said you'd return my memories! Please! Give them back!"

It was obvious, however, that Orochimaru was going to follow the deal and give Tobi what he demanded. When Tobi attempted to follow the sanin, Kabuto got in his path.

"Did you really think that the ones who took your memory in the first place would just give it back?" Kabuto asked, "You really are stupid." His hands began to glow and he preformed tai-jutsu at an advanced speed; Tobi wasn't even given time to activate his sharingan. He was forced down to his knees in seconds.

As the man struggled, Kabuto smirked. "You think you know so little now? Just wait. By the time our mind drugs are done, you're going to be a good boy Tobi forever more."

Men wearing grey uniforms, masks that fully covered the face, and sound-nin forehead protectors came and took Tobi away. He would be released a long time later, his mind completely messed up.

* * *

Orochimaru examined the names on the scrolls as he sorted them out. "Kabuto, who is Hidan?"

"Newest member of Akatsuki currently."

"Partner?"

"Kakuzu."

"What happened to his other one?"

"Dead. Killed by Kakuzu himself. Sources tell us he can't go long without losing his temper and murdering his partner with his own hands."

"Hmph…won't last long." He placed the scroll next to Kakuzu's. The scroll for Deidara was next to Sasori's. Konan's was besides the Leader's and Kisame's by Itachi's. Zetsu's lone scroll was in it's own spot by itself.

This project Orochimaru started was codenamed "Akatsuki 2.0". Using the DNA and chakra obtained by the brainwashed Tobi, Orochimaru and his top scientists were able create life. They planted the materials gathered into human bodies: real clones.

* * *

Months went past. Orochimaru was still working the hardest on "Akatsuki 2.0". There were six clones all together and as much as Orochimaru loved to say that this was all going according to plan, it wasn't.

Almost a year into the project, they should be almost done. They should be around the same level as the original Akatsuki by now, but they weren't. They were meant to be more powerful. An Akatsuki team with the powerful combinations of the partners, each adult still young and strong, and totally and completely loyal to him and him only.

The project was failing. There were three major problems he could make out.

1) The clones were in an adolescent stage. They weren't grown up.

2) The bodies were unstable. Even in all his research, he had yet to create a perfect human clone. He had only mastered cloning small animals, but the human was much more complex than a kitten. These humans were no exception. In fact, with the freakish characteristics of Akatsuki they were even more of an exception.

3) As he monitored the brainwaves, Orochimaru took notice of the chakra kicking in strongly in certain areas, certain emotions. They would have free will.

In the end, Orochimaru accepted the fact that his little project was a failure. In shame, he hid his disappointment away in the dungeons of his hideout in the Sound. They would each die eventually.

Each clone was put in a separate cell. They were underground, deep inside a maze of twisting passageways that only Sound-nin seemed capable of navigating through.

It was in this darkness that the clones first opened their eyes.

* * *

When the first one opened her pale eyes to the dark hell-pit, sorrow swallowed her. Something inside her knew that it was a bad place. She longed for the light and warmth of the sun. There was nothing in her cell. It had just enough room for her to walk around in, and that was it. She was wearing a dirty smock, but nothing else.

Then she thought, _'Wait… how do I know what sunlight is? I've never seen it before. I've never seen anything before now. I've never known anything…_

_What's my name, I wonder.'_

As she plundered this, she heard the footsteps of a guard passing. He muttered something that she could barely make out the words of. Or rather, it was a syllable and a word. "Su" and "Freak".

She knew what a freak was, but the word didn't bother her; like she had heard herself called it many times before. Honestly she wasn't that surprised. She had pure white skin. Literally white, not any sign of tan color anywhere. Her hair drooped past her shoulders and was a lively shade of green. She didn't know if her hair was unusual, but the white skin was defiantly odd.

The meaning of the syllable 'Su' was unknown to her. "I guess that'll be my name for now." She said aloud to no one. It was weird, how comfortable she felt talking to herself. "There's no other name for me that I know of."

Su stood up and managed to balance herself on both legs. She was walking for the first time! She paced around getting the feel of moving her feet.

Something in her mind said, **"Kagerō** (Mayfly)". She stopped walking. Without much willpower she let the ground absorb her. She sunk right through it!

* * *

**Moons: Okay... hope you enjoyed first chapter. **

**btw, Kagerō is the jutsu of Zetsu's that allows him to sink into the ground and travel (according to Narutopedia)  
**


	2. Escaping

**Moons: Oh... wow... This is the most popular thing I've written yet! 8D Three reviews asking for more! -sniff- So... happy! **

**So thank you Brotmesseresser, Azelf1717, and XXXninjayoaifreakxxx for reviewing -gives magical bottles of soda- **

**And because you wanted to see more (and I don't want to face the wrath of Hidan's scythe again) here's the second chapter. ^^**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I do own the OCs and emoDeidara13 owns Nyamo with me (you'll met her this chapter)_

* * *

And so the first clone escaped.

Su emerged from the ground. She was outside, in the hallway. A dimly lit light bulb hung above her head, but other than that, nothing.

"..."

There was someone else nearby. She scanned the area around her. There was the cell she had just escaped right behind her. A few steps in front of her was a second cell. She moved there and peeked through the small window.

A boy of her age was in there. He was barely noticeable with pitch-black skin. His bright green hair was the only thing that made him stick out.

"Do you want to get out?" She asked him softly.

The boy looked up at her. His eyes were a sickly yellow without pupils. **"Dunno. I just woke up. Getting out would be nice though. I'm hungry."** His voice was deep and gravelly.

"Then lets escape." She told him. He gave a small nod and walked stood up. As he got closer, Su thought she saw small white dots on his face. Maybe just a trick of light.

The boy turned the handle of the door and they both heard clicking. **"Locked."** He said, grimly. Su examined the door. Nothing too complicated. Just a lock around the handle that required a key. "Maybe if we had a crowbar or something..." She muttered.

"**How did you get out."** The boy asked.

"I just... I dunno. I just kinda sunk into the ground."

"**Like this?"** The boy slowly got smaller and Su realized he was sinking just as she had. "Yes! That's it! Exactly like that!"

And so the second clone escaped.

The boy emerged from the ground next to her. He smiled widely, showing sharp pointed teeth. He wore brown pants instead of a smock like hers. **"I'm real hungry. Can we find something to eat soon?"**

"Soon." Su promised. "What's your name?"

The teen shrugged, **"Don't know. Don't really care. You?"**

"I don't know ether." She said, "I named myself 'Su'. It was the first sound I heard."

The boy thought about this for a while then pointed to a something on his door. It was some scrawny handwriting on the metal done with a kunai that read _'Zetsu'_.

"Zetsu..." Su read the name like it was the most important thing in the world. She looked over at her cell. The word was written there too. "If I'm Su... I'm guessing you're Zet."

"**I don't know and I don't care."** The boy said. **"Just call me whatever the hell you want." **

Su sighed. Zet it was then. **"I'm hungry." **He repeated.

"Alright. Let's see if we can find some food."

The two wandered down the halls endlessly. It took very little to get them hopelessly lost in the maze of passageways.

Every once in a while Zet would moan, "**I'm so hungry..."** To this, Su would reply nonchalantly "I know." and keep walking. They had no idea were they were going.

* * *

A thread slipped it's way through the window. It moved down toward the lock of the door, aimed carefully. The lone thread got inside the lock and after a moment of twisting around the lock opened with click.

The door was swung open and slammed with great force against the wall. Another teen stumbled out of it.

And so the third clone escaped.

* * *

Zet and Su stopped to rest in front of a restroom, the only marking point they had found so far. Everything else was just endless halls and cells. They slumped down against the door to the restroom and breathed heavily with exhaustion.

"Hey! Is someone out there!? Hello!? Help me out!"

Su called out, "Who's there!?"

"In here!" The female voice came from a cell. "I'm locked in here! Get me out!"

Su began to stand up, but Zet grabbed her shoulder.** "Are you friend or foe?"**

"What!? I'm trapped! I have no memory of anything before this! I just want out! No friends, nor foes."

"She's in the same situation as us." Su calmly told her companion. Zet said nothing, but let go of her shoulder. Su rushed to the cell the voice came from.

"Just... try to sink into the ground."

"What!?"

"Just try it."

"... You're, you're not serious."

"That's how we got out."

"Un...." The girl inside mumbled a curse. There was a long moment of silence. "Nothing's happening!"

"What!? It worked for me and Zet."

Zet coughed and said, **"She's not like us. If she was, the jutsu we used would have come naturally to her. She needs ether our help or to find her own ability. And because there's no keys or crowbars lying around, it looks like she'll have to go with the second option."**

Behind the cell door, eyes narrowed with annoyance. The girl closed them and took the advice anyway. "I have an idea."

A hand came through the window. What shocked the two was that it had a mouth on the palm. "Hang on. I think I got this."

Five blue threads of chakra came down from the fingers. She twitched the fingers so that the chakra strings hooked onto the lock. With some skilled twists and turns of her hand, the lock unlocked. The door opened.

And so the fourth clone escaped.

The girl was around their age, but a little older and taller. Her blonde hair had red streaks at the ends. The bangs were extremely long and went down at the sides, but the hair on the back of her head was short. She wore a brown smock like Su's. Unlike Zet and Su, the only weird quality about her was that she had mouths on her hands. Other than that, she was normal.

"I'm guessing you don't know your name ether." Su said.

"My name..." The girl thought about it. "I don't know what it is. I don't think I was ever given one. I just woke up for what seems like the first time not too long ago. Amnesia maybe?"

"**That would make sense."** Zet commented. **"It explains just about everything. We could have lost all our memories to some mind washing jutsu or something similar to that nature. Yes, that seems more likely. The chances of us just coincidentally each have amnesia are very low, except if this is some crazy house where they put people like that."**

"Hmm... smart twin."

"_Twin!?"_ Both Zet and Su exclaimed.

The girl blinked like she just pointed out the extremely obvious, which she kind of did, and continued, "You two look almost exactly alike. Uh... here let me show you."She led them into the restroom. Inside she wiped the fog off of the large mirror so they could see their reflections.

Zet and Su stared jaw-dropped. They had the same face! The same green hair. Their eyes were both yellow, except Su had white surrounding hers while Zet didn't. They _were_ like twins.

The blonde girl's face became serious and she leaned back on a wall. "Do you know how we get out?"

"**We've been trying to figure that out for a long time. You're the only thing with found in this pit. There seems like no way out of this maze."** Zet told her.** "And I really want to get out. I'm hungry."**

She sighed, "Great...well, we better get thinking twins. I hate doing nothing but waiting for anything down here."

"We have names... kind of." Su said, "I'm Su and he's Zet. We need something to call you."

The girl narrowed her eyes in frustration and said, "Whatever. Just call me, I don't know, Nyamo or something for now."

"Alright, Nyamo it is then."

They all walked out of the restroom, thinking disparately for a way to get out.

"Gah!"

A masked guard cried out when he saw they had escaped. The three stared back, eyes wide. The guard ran up to them with a kunai. Nyamo reacted quickly and outstretched her hand to the door to her previous cell. It took less than a second for the chakra strings to attach. She swung her arm forward and the door flung forward with it. It slammed in the man's face, knocking him flat on his back.

Zet was at his side immediately after. He stared down at the man, drooling slightly. **"Foooood!!"** He yelled suddenly, before diving onto the guard. He flung the mask away and sunk his sharp teeth into the neck. The man screamed, but Zet put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. His head flung up for a second, ripping out the mans throat. Then he dove back in, gluttony driving him mad.

* * *

A guard walked past the door. He was oblivious to the paper that was floating behind his head. He turned his head for a second and there it was, lying on the floor doing nothing. He picked it up. It was blank. He shrugged and dropped it.

As soon as the guard turned the corner, the paper began to float again. Dozens of other papers came toward it. They formed together and began to form a larger, more solid structure: a person.

A boy was formed. His eyes were purplish-gray color and composed of many rings surrounding the small pupil. His hair was short and blue.

And so the fifth clone escaped.

The jutsu came so easily to him. He raised his hands and formed a simple handsign. More paper came and made copies of the boy. The five paper clones were similar to the original, but were different sizes with different hair styles. They looked at each other with understanding of their mission.

The boy wanted out. The six blue-haired boys spit up, making their way through different parts of the maze.

The original boy was on his own again. He was half hoping one of the paper clones would find a way out, because he sure couldn't at this rate.

It was a long time before his eyes saw any sign of chakra. When it was spotted, it came from one of the cells. The boy looked inside through the window.

A boy like him with a strange skin color looked back. His eyes glowed red for a mire second. "Get me out." He ordered.

The blue-haired boy nodded and summoned some paper. It formed into a small tool, similar to a hair pin, that he used to pick at the simple lock. The lock and door opened, letting the prisoner out.

"Thank you." He said. His skin was blue, his eyes and hair were dark. There were marks on his face. Some of them looked a lot alike gills, which they probably were.

And so the sixth and final clone escaped.

* * *

**Moons: Alright, all the clones are out!****I hope you're happy with this chapter. ^^**** So... I got nothing to say. **** Heh, heh... uh...  
I LIKE FOOD!!!!! -insert creepy Zet face-  
**


	3. Freedom

**Moons: Happy Halloween!!! Best time of the year!! Yea! So anyway, because people don't think this is a fail (somehow I do) here's chapter three. **

**Also thank you XXXninjayoaifreakxxx, Azelf1717, and Brotmesseresser for kindly reviewing again. -gives magical bottles of soda pop-  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the OCs and Nyamo also belongs to EmoDeidara13 _

* * *

Nyamo and Su couldn't really do anything but stare at Zet. The boy was still tearing off the man's skin with his teeth and eating it! Blood covered his mouth and chin and was dripping onto the floor. The man had bled to death shortly after Zet had ripped his throat out, and now a puddle of blood was under his head and growing. He chewed and swallowed his meal extremely quickly so he could stuff more into his mouth.

Nether of the girls could tear their eyes away from the gory sight. Nearly all the man's neck was gone and Zet was beginning to move down to the chest.

"Su...?"

"Uh huh."

"You're not hungry, are you?"

"No, no I'm not."

Nyamo gave a small sigh of relief. "That's good, un. I'm not sure I can take out another guard." Su spoke up, "Uh, Zet? You can stop now...."

Zet looked up from the corpse and wiped some of the blood on his off using his arm. **"Yeah... I should save the rest for later."**Su sweatdropped. "Not what I meant..."

"Well, I'm not sure how we're going to carry that thing." Nyamo said, "And I'm not dragging a corpse around."

"...drag a corpse." Su thought, "Nyamo, that's genius!"

The blonde looked at her oddly, "It is?"

"It'll leave a trail of blood!" Su explained. "When we try to get out of here, we'll see the blood on the path and know we've already been that way."

"And we'll solve the maze that way!" Nyamo realized.

"**But we better hurry at it." **Zet said, **"We're losing blood right now and if we take too long, it drys up. We don't know how large the maze is. We may be stuck in here for days."**

"Then lets hurry. I want out." Nyamo took the corpse and lifted it about halfway up. "Dear God, he's heavy!"

The twins each grabbed a side of the corpse and helped her lift it up. The plan worked, but they were slower with the added weight. They sped up their pace anyway, determined to solve the maze as soon as possible.

* * *

The clone walked alone in the hallway. There was no way out that he could see. No maps or way of guiding. His legs were growing tired. He leaned against a wall and rested.

He heard footsteps. Someone was running toward him.

A blue-haired boy, small and skinny in size, was rushing through the halls. He couldn't find the door. He had to find the door. He needed to get out-

He tripped over the outstretched leg, falling on his face. He was kicked over on the ground so that he could see his attacker.

It was a boy in his late teens. His white hair was sloppy with some parts of it falling in his face. His eyes were a strange pink-violet color and had no pupils. The creepiest feature was the skin, like that of a sack-doll's, tan and covered in stitches that seemed to hold him together. This guy was strong, his muscles clearly showing. His foot landed on the small boy's chest.

"Do you know the way out of here?"

"N-no! I was looking fo-" The boy gagged from the foot crushing his chest. The foot crushed straight through and the body became sheets of paper.

"Paper clone...?" The clone muttered, "...Damn it."

He continued walking, disappointed in that failed attempt to get information. His eyes gazed down at the floor and saw something. Red. A trail made of blood.

* * *

A similar blue-haired boy stopped.

"What's up?" His companion asked.

"One of my paper clones was destroyed."

"You know who did it?""No clue."

"Crap..." The skark-like clone groaned. "Did he find anything useful at least?"

"Can't tell. It's blurry."

The shark's dark eyes closed and he sighed, "This seems hopeless. We have been wandering around finding nothing. Can't that eye technique of yours find anything?"

"I'll try again." The Rinnegan in his eyes activated again, scanning the area. "I see... chakra! Yes! I see chakra! We're not alone!"

"Awesome! Let's find them."

"Yeah, let's- shit! It's getting weak!" The boy sprinted ahead, trying to keep the week signal of chakra in his sight. The other rushed to keep up with him. After mire seconds, they skidded to a stop.

"I'm sorry. I lost it. They're too far away and the maze isn't helping."

"It's okay." The shark clone was looking at the path It was stained red. "I think we might find 'em."

* * *

Zet, Su, and Nyamo each gave a simultaneous cheer of joy. In front of them was a flight of stairs: the exit!

"We can get out!"

"We can escape this hell!"

"**We can get something to eat!"**

Nyamo yelled, "If you want food, you can eat the rest of your corpse! Point is we're free UN!

"Free?!"

"You hear that!?"

"How could you not!?" Two boys came running down the path. "Dude, I'll race yah!"

"Race!? Heck, I'll be out of this hell hole before you can say-"

The boy talking suddenly stopped midsentence when he notice Nyamo and the twins ahead of him. "Hey." He and the shark-like clone slowed to a stop. They only wore brown shorts like Zet, so it was instantly figured out, "You guys are prisoners too!?"

"Were prisoners! We all just escaped!"

"Seriously!?" A sixth clone came running. "They had you guys too!?" He gasped before stopping at the group.

"Yep." Su declared proudly, "And now we're gonna be free!"

"Awesome!" The shark clone cheered. "So... uh... wait- who are we?" It was a question he had only now realized now that freedom was in his grasp. He had no idea where to go, because he didn't know who he was. The question left the others in stunned silence. He sighed, "I guess no one knows."

Su shook her head, "Of the three of us, we can't remember anything before this, not even our own names."

"Same here." The stitched teen muttered.

The blue-haired boy nodded softly. "Ditto."

"Well... she made up our names." Nyamo pointed at Su. "Talk to her if you want to be called somethin'"

"**Nyamo, you were the one who suggested your name." **Zet pointed out. **"And she only based mine off a word we found carved on our doors."**

Su smiled shyly, "Yeah, 'Zetsu'. He's Zet and I'm Su."

"Screw that lame name!" The shark said suddenly, making Su eyes snap fully open to wide white circles and her face turn pink. "I'll be doin' the naming from now on."

"Uh... why?" The stitched clone asked, arms crossed.

"Because it's cool!" He replied, "And your name shall be...-" He stuck out his finger and pointed it at the stitched clone. "ZONBI!" He declared, his eyes shining in the glory of the moment.

"Zonbi...?" The clone repeated his name. "What the fuck kind of name is that?"

"It matches you so well!" The shark argued. "Just look at yourself! You're a walking zombie." He stuck out his tongue and made a twisted zombie face. An angry vain appeared on 'Zonbi'. "Alright then. What's your name I dare ask?"

The shark pointed to himself, grinning widely. "I'll be called Samehada!"

"'Shark skin?!' Seriously?" Zonbi said in disbelief.

Samehada nodded proudly. Zonbi glared, "Can I punch this guy? Please?"

"I dunno. He technically does have have shark skin and you do kinda look like a-" The blue-blue-haired kid was cut short by Zonbi's piercing glare. "Never mind." He uttered.

"So what about you? You want me to name you too?"

"No thanks. Actually, I had a name in mind already." The blue-haired kid replied, "...I was thinking-"

"Are we just going to stand around here all day or are we gonna get the fuck out of here!?" Zonbi interrupted.

Excitement came back to the clones all at once. Zet was the first rushing up the stairs, followed closely by Samehada and Nyamo racing to beat him and Zonbi right behind them. Even the clone-to-be-named let thought of freedom get the better of him. He smiled and ran up next to Su.

The white-skinned girl asked as they ran, "What _is _your name?"

He replied, "I was thinking Yahiko."

The clones continued sprinting up the long flight of stairs until they saw light shining through cracks.

"Move!" Zonbi pushed the others out of his way, then proceeded to push at the large door. It flung open and the clones made their way out. They were in the forest, in the middle of Sound to be exact- not that they knew; that didn't matter. They were free.

* * *

**Moons: Alright, I got Halloween Candies here as well as the magical bottles of soda pop, so in the spirit of Halloween I'm throwing a little quiz at you guys. **

**I already explained that Zet and Su comes from Zetsu and Nyamo was suggested by EmoDeidara13. ****I want you to tell me where I got the names of the final three clones: Zonbi, Samehada, and Yahiko. **

**You get a candy for each name you get right, so you can get up to 3 pieces of digital candy plus a magical soda bottle by reviewing and telling me the answers. You can pm me the answer if you don't want to share it, but I really don't care.**

**ANSWER EX: Nyamo is the name of Deidara's childhood friend. **

**Hint: Each name does have a connection with the partners the clone is based on. You should be able to tell what clone is based on what partners so I wouldn't bother explaining who's who. If you really can't tell, I explain who's who somewhere on my DA account (link on my profile) **

**It's really not that hard. You can figure it out.  
**


	4. Discovery

**Moons: I made that little quiz too easy, didn't I. Eh, here are the answers anyway.**

**Zonbi is what I got for the Japanese word for Zombie. Kisame has referred to Hidan and Kakuzu as the 'Zombie Brothers', and I think that's why fans sometimes call them 'Team Zombie'. So Samehada was most likely to name him that with Kisame's personality.**

**Samehada is the name of Kisame's sword. It literally translates to 'shark skin'.**

**Yahiko was the name of the 3rd member of the Ame orphans, the other two members being Nagato (Pein) and Konan. He gave his life to save them a long time ago. **

**Good job guys -gives candies-. Thank you to I'mSlowlyGoingInsane,** **XXXninjayoaifreakxxx, Azelf1717, and Brotmesseresser for reviewing, favoriting, and just plain supporting this story ^^ **

**XXXninjayoaifreakxxx, Azelf1717, and Brotmesseresser you guys get magical soda for reviewing! -gives-**

_Disclaimer: OCs belong to me and emoDeidara13. Naruto does not belong to me! I wouldn't have to look up every friggin' jutsu if it did!_

**

* * *

**

"We should all get black. It'll match."

"Uh seriously, is there are anything out there at isn't black?"

"**Yeah, but not much."**

"Black is cool anyway. It'll be like our team uniform, but it won't stand out like some dumb cloak covered in clouds or something. So just go with it and don't be a brat, Zombi."

"I agree un."

"Really guys." Yahiko said. In front of the group was a lawn filled with drying clothes. It was large, like it had the clothes of every shinobi in the area and even had shoes next to the porch. The house by the lawn looked almost abandoned and the both of the twins confirmed earlier that was empty. "I know that we need clothes -I'm not enjoying just shorts anymore than you are- but should be really have to be stealing-"

"Dibs on the fishnets!" Nyamo raced out into the yard and apparently had already made up her mind about what she wanted. The twins and Zonbi followed suit and rushed around choosing what they wanted.

"Do we really have a choice?" Samehada pointed out. Yahiko sighed and went with Samehada out into the maze of dark clothes.

* * *

"Will you hurry it up!?"

"I am! Do think I'm trying to keep you waiting!?"

"Well if you aren't hurrying, I'm going to come in and make you, bitch!"

"Shaddup pervert! I'm coming!"

When she came out, both Nyamo and Zonbi had to resist a face palm.

Nyamo was dressed in a kunoichi-like outfit with fishnets on her legs and beneath her shorts and shirt. Her shirt was black and long-sleeved, but left the stomach exposed. The gray shorts were covered by black cloth and gray belt. The kunoichi shoes proved to be the source of her waiting problem. They came with light armor that must have taken some time to attach to her legs.

Zonbi was practically the opposite. Black pants, regular shinobi shoes, and a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. "Why do girls over-do their outfits? Guys don't give a shit."

"At least my clothes make sense!" Nyamo shot back. "What's the point in the mask!? Your body is covered in freakin' stretches! It won't make a difference if they don't see your face if you don't wear a shirt with it."

"I don't like shirts, and I like the mask. At least it won't take me half an hour to get dressed every day!"

"Keep it down. I can hear you from outside!" Samehada entered, him too already dressed. His pants and shoes were like Zonbi's and he wore large tee-shirt and an odd necklace he had found interesting. He had also gotten a large headband that didn't have a place for a seal on it. "Well? Yah coming outside or what?"

The twins were both outside, wearing matching outfits. Su groaned a little when she saw Nyamo. "I'm jealous." She admitted to her. "We just got these dumb sweaters." She and Zet had gone a pair of black long-sleeved shirts that looked tight. "It's cute." Nyamo insisted.

Zet sighed, **"Girls... Why the hell do they care so much about clothes!?"**

"How's it look?"

The clones looked at Yahiko exiting the building. "Holy-" **"-Crap." **"Wow..." "Greaaaaat...." "..."

Yahiko forced a laugh, "It's the piercings, isn't it?" He got at least three "Yeah"'s from the group. He had by some wonder found metal for piercings in the building. There were now two on his right eyebrown, one on each ear, and one on his lip. Yahiko also had a black jacket with a hood, but nothing else unique. "They're not that bad!"

"**Just keep telling yourself that."** Zet said in a bored tone. **"I'm hungry again."**

"When are you not hungry?!" Su asked. Zet shrugged. Zonbi sighed, "I find you something to eat, you gluttonous bastard."

"**Much appreciated." **Zet said before Zonbi left back into the woods.

"So we're free..." Su thought aloud. "Now what? What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." Yahiko said, "My best guess is we stay together until we get our memories back. Work as a team at first, then go our separate ways."

"But what if we gain our memories and it turns out we all are bitter enemies? We would all want to kill each other." Samehada pointed out.

"It's just something we'll have to deal with." Yahiko said, "Who knows? We may have been enemies in the past, but ether our memories never come back or come back so late no one cares about the past."

"And if our memories never come back?"

"We'll just remain a team."

"And the goal of our team?"

"As of now, nothing. I have a feeling we're gonna find a goal soon though."

* * *

"Where the hell is he!?" Nyamo was sitting on the roof, staring into the distance where Zonbi had disappeared into the forest.

"You're too impatient Nyamo." Su told her from the ground.

"An hour Su!" Nyamo shot back, "It can't be that hard for him to find something for your twin to eat!" Her stomach started to growl. "He better be getting something else for us if he's taking this long."

"Hey Zet! Su! I thought you two checked out this entire place."

"_**We did!" **_They both shouted back at Samehada. "Then what's this?" The shark clone asked. He was on the other side of the house. When the twins and Nyamo made it to him, they discovered a hidden trap door.

"We were exploring a bit, and found this." Yahiko explained.

"Okay, so we didn't check out everything." Su admitted. "I'll go first." She used her Mayfly to sink through the door. Zet stayed put. They had discovered they were telepathic in a way while searching around earlier. Zet could see everything Su could and vice versa.

"**The coast is clear, but the place is creepy." **He reported, **"It's looks like a laboratory of some sort. Su doesn't see anything bad, and she's telling me it seems safe enough."**

"Alright. Everyone, lets go in." Yahiko led the way, opening the door and catching up to Su.

The twins' description was real accurate. They were in a laboratory. It was small; only made up of a couple rooms. There were beakers of unknown substances on the walls. On other walls, there were bulletin boards and black/white boards that were all blank. There was a set of filing cabinets in one room that Su was interested in and currently searching though. A table was in the center of what was the main room.

Su took out a handful of files. Some sixth sense guessed they were important. They were all labeled 'Akatsuki 2.0'.

"Deja vu." She muttered.

"Deja vu!? Did you remember something!?" Samehada asked her. She shrugged, "I dunno. This name rings a bell though. Does 'Akatsuki' mean anything to you?"

"It's pronounced 'A-cot-ski', not 'A-kat-sue-key'." Yahiko corrected. The others stared at him. "How'd you know that?! I didn't even show you the name!"

Yahiko blinked, "I don't know. But this place... it feels like it's bringing back something.... Let's see those files you found, Su."

Su laid them out on the table. They were color coded, numbered, and went into six different groups. She sorted them out and opened a purple marked folder with a number one on it. She opened it up. She saw a bunch of paragraphs and graphs.

***flip***

More words and two pictures. Again, a weird deja vu stronger this time. The two men in the pictures looked familiar.

***flip***

"Zonbi!" She gasped. A head shot of him with his eyes closed was at the top of the page. Beneath the picture were more pictures and drawings of things like his eyes and stitches. Now Yahiko was leaning over her shoulder. He flipped the page back.

"Hidan and Kakuzu." He read the names aloud.

"It's weird. They both look like... Zonbi looks like he was based off them." Su pointed out.

Zet opened up the other files. More pictures, charts, and words. The pictures were worth far more than a thousand words.

**"****No wonder we're twins. Me and Su come from the same guy: Zetsu!"**

***Crash***

"Nice going, un."

"Hey, I was just testing it out!"

"What the he-?" Yahiko looked in the other room and saw Samehada's massive sword. "It's like it was made for me!" Samehada grinned as he spun it around in his hand. It was thick and covered in wrappings.

The room was a storage place for weapons. It had basic tools like kunai and shurikan, but that was about it. The only weapons that showed some uniqueness were Samehada's new sword and some substance that Nyamo was stuffing into a bag. It looked like clay.

"It's all so weird." Yahiko said, "But I have a feeling we were wrong about losing our memory."

"**Yahiko" **Zet spoke up. **"Try using your powers again. It says something in here about telekineses. Can you do that?"**

"Telekineses? I don't know." He formed a simple handsign and focused. He automatically knew to turn his brainwaves in charka. It was surprisingly easy to hear someone he know call out in his mind.

"_Help me!"_

_

* * *

_**Moons: I do not know what the heck that move is called where The Leader (Pain) uses his telekineses-power-mind-thing to talk to other members even if they're miles away. I found it once a long time ago, and _no I'm not talking about the holograms!_** _**That's Gentōshin no Jutsu! **_**I'm talking about that one at the end of the Asuma/Hidan fight where he just talks to Hidan and Kakuzu without them having to meditate or anything! If you know what it's called, please tell me. **

**While I'm talking about jutsu here, I forgot to mention. Yahiko has Pain's Rinnegan. For those who don't know much about it, Rinnegan means "Samsara Eye". It's the most powerful of the Three Great ****Dōjutsu (eye techniques) the other two being the Byakugan and the Sharingan. Like Byakugan and Sharingan, the Rinnegan can seek out chakra and it pretty much allows the user to be able to master any jutsu you throw at him. Rinnegan is so rare, Nagato is the only one known to have it (along with animals he summons and his 6 Paths of Pain). Most thought it was just a myth and Kakashi (I think :P) believed it was a mutation. **

**... too much information -head splodes- ... Magical sodas for those who review.  
**


	5. Cursed

**Moons: Alright! Chapter 5 is done! Hope you all had a happy turkey day!  
**

**Thank you Brotmesseresser for kindly reviewing again. And thanks to those who don't review, but still support through favs/alerts (star-pidgeon)*****gives soda* **

_Disclaimer: I would own "Naruto CON Revolution 3" by now if I did own Naruto, but I don't own ether (Oh I want that game so badly!!). You know who the OCs belong to (me and EmoDeidara13)_

* * *

'_Help me…!' _

Yahiko recognized the voice instantly! "Zonbi!"

The clone was screaming in his mind and Yahiko could just barely hear it. The words began to change.

'_Stay away from me you damn bastard! Fuckin' snake! No! Get off me!'_

"Zonbi's in trouble! Big trouble!"

"You heard him!?" Su exclaimed.

"I heard his thoughts." Yahiko corrected.

"And…!?" Samehada almost yelled.

"He's screaming. He said something about a snake and I think someone's attacking him… or worse."

"What'd we do?" The blue clone asked.

"I don't know how to talk to him. I'll try that." Yahiko said, "In the mean time, Zet should search the area and Su stays with me to tell us what's up with him. Samehada… search this area for anything else we can use. A weapon or something."

"Yahiko-san." Nyamo was crushing something in her hands. "Before you become all leader like on us and give me an order." She opened her hand to reveal a small clay bird. "I think I can manage."

"**You figured out a jutsu?"**

Nyamo smiled and nodded. "As soon as I get outside, I can search for Zonbi from the air."

"Alright, you do that then."

The group went outside.

Nyamo made her little clay sculpture fall and used a handsign.

There was a poof of smoke and the bird grew to a massive size. The clay figure spread it's wings. Nyamo hopped onto it's back. "Good luck. I'll try to find him."

"Wait!" Su tossed her a radio. "Found it with the weapons. Good luck to you too."

Nyamo attached the ear bud of the radio to her ear. Her expression became serious and she left without a thank you. The bird flew off.

"**I better get going as well." **Zet ran off in the direction Zonbi had went before he left. Samehada looked at their new leader, "Anything!?"

Yahiko groaned, "I'm trying! I can still hear his thoughts clear as day, but he doesn't know that. He isn't giving away any hints of his location and I'm unable to talk to him…. He just keeps screaming…"

Su gulped. "Zet-nii…doesn't like the sound of this."

"None of us do." Yahiko said, "Just keep talking with your twin and carry that 2-way radio with you to keep in touch with Nyamo. Let Samahada an' me know if ether of them finds something."

"Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

Zet blinked in surprise as he was running through the forest. Who was the white-haired man who had just shown up.

Meanwhile Nyamo turned up the volume on her earpiece so she could hear this new voice better.

* * *

"Who are you!?" Yahiko asked, getting in front of the other two.

The man smirked. He pushed his glasses closer to his face. "Oh, me. You can call me Kabuto. But I wasn't aware that you guys had named yourselves. Mind introducing?"

"Named… ourselves." Yahiko's brain made the connection, "You know about us, don't you!? What are we then, some fucked up experiment!"

"Eh, you can say that actually."

Yahiko's eyes widened so they were twice as big and he almost fell backwards. All the signs pointed that way, but he still wasn't ready for the answer.

* * *

"Experiment my ass!" Nyamo muttered. She turned the volume control down to the lowest setting. She didn't want to hear bullshit. She needed to find Zonbi!

* * *

"What- what are you talking about!?" Yahiko managed to ask.

Kabuto smirked again and pulled out the files they had had earlier. They had suddenly ended up in his possession.

"There were some pictures in here. They looked like you were based off them, am I correct?"

"Yeah…" Su said.

Samehada gave him a piercing glare. "Cut the crap and tell us what we want to know!"

"My, my so serious." Kabuto commented, "Just like Itachi-san. I'll use you as the example."

The sound nin took out the two pictures in Samehada's profile. "What's your name?"

"Samehada." His voice was hard.

"Hm… interesting.

"Samehada, you and your friends are clones. Clones of the members of an organization known as 'Akatsuki'. So the project you were part of was named 'Akatuski 2.0'. Each of you is a clone of two members of the Akatsuki, with the exception of the white and black two who are both a clone of one.

The two you are made of are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. 'Samehada' is the name of Kisame's sword. The one you carry now is a replica based on it. It's an interesting coincidence that you named yourself after his sword… maybe you have a little more of him inside you than we thought."

Samehada stared shocked before saying. "Continue."

"You've probably noticed the obvious, but your appearances match theirs as well. You have Kisame's blue skin and the gills under your eyes. I remember clearly that you were designed to have many Uchiha powers in you. You have signature trademarks of their blood: the lines on your face, your long black hair, and the eyes. Those dark eyes are supposed to have the Sharingan in them somewhere."

"Sharingan…" Samehada repeated the word, a weird déjà vu hanging around it.

* * *

_***Boom***_

Orochimaru took his mouth out of the neck, "What the…?!" He let go of Zonbi's shoulders causing him to clasp to the floor. His mask had been forced off during the fight and exposed his neck so Orochimaru could bite it. A twisted curse mark appeared on his neck where the bite mark was. It left the clone drained of energy, and having had the sanin kick the living hell out of him just made it worse. He could just barely groan in pain.

_***Boom***_

This time the explosion was closer to them. Orochimaru saw as a giant bird with a rider came into sight. The girl riding screamed, "You stay away from him!!!" She threw another, smaller but more accurate bomb at him. Orochimaru quickly dodged.

'_Hmph… my work here is done anyway.'_

He ran off.

Nyamo landed the bird and rushed over to the boy. "Zonbi!!" She got down next to him and helped him to his feet. He weakly managed to lean on her. "N-nyamo…?"

Nyamo replied softly. "It's going to be okay, un. Who was he?"

"Hell if I know..." Zonbi replied weakly, "I was looking for someone for Zet... found him..." He was breathing weakly. "He said...I'm Hidan's... and we started fighting...beat the shit outta me..."

"You need some rest." Nyamo told him, helping him onto the bird. She pushed a button on her radio. "Su-chan, I found him. I'm bringing him back.

* * *

**Moons: I'm pretty sure that there's a name for Deidara's bird/clay jutsu, but I was too lazy to look it up. Instead, I focused on putting more titles in (Zet-nii, Yahiko-san, etc.) and on Zonbi's little plot twist (Oro cursed him!!)  
**

**I promise that Chapter 6 will be longer (this chapter was so short!) and more of the actual plot shall be explained. Til then, R&R please ^^  
**


	6. Mission

**Moons: This chapter goes out to emoDeidara13, who's been a big supporter of my fics (on DA) and designed Nyamo for me. She's been a little upset, give her some support and check out her work. Go to her DA (xDemonxAkumax there) or just read her fanfics. She's an awesome person.**

**Anyway, thank you Brotmesseresser, Azelf1717, and Deneca for your reviews -gives magical soda- Your support is loved!**

_Disclaimer: I do own Naruto! -is shot- Okay, I lied. I don't own Naruto! Really I DON'T! Just the original stuff and you-know-who has rights to Nyamo._

* * *

Yahiko looked oddly at Su, who started smiling. "She found him..." She whispered, making him smile back. Samehada didn't seem to hear.

"What's a sharingan?"

Kabuto smirked. "You really do have a lot to learn. But then again, I guess there's no point in telling you."

"What are you talking about?" He glared hard. "Answer me!"

"Well, you three- no all six of you- are all failures."

Yahiko pushed Samehada aside. "Say that again!"

"When your creation was originally planned, you were made to be more powerful than the Akatsuki. But that was pushing it beyond our limits." Kabuto explained. "You didn't even make it to adult hood. Your age groups range from fourteen to eighteen- that's estimated, you're each only about a year old- and the youngest Akatsuki member is nineteen.

You all have much weaker abilities than the original. They all have powers that, in your state, you'll have to really push yourself to get them. Not that it matters."

"Why the hell doesn't it!?" Yahiko shouted.

The light stopped reflecting the sound-nin's glasses went away and the three could each see the happiness he felt as he said his next words.

"Your bodies are unstable and will fall apart. You're expected to live only another year at the most."

"BASTARD!" Samehada's eyes turned red. He didn't know what he was going to do, but Kabuto seemed to. He dropped the files to the ground.

There was a flash of speed and Kabuto was hitting the clones pressure points. Samehada fell down, then melted.

"Water clone!" Kabuto was able to duck just in time to avoid a sword, then had to dodge the oncoming attacks from Yahiko. He wasn't much of a taijutsu fighter, but he wasn't half bad ether.

They were both too slow. Kabuto took his chance and fled.

_'Did I give Orochimaru-sama enough time? I'm sure I did. He's probably long done with his part by now."_

"Samehada-san... your eyes?" Su stared at the red eyes. Samehada closed them. "Sharingan."

* * *

It seemed like hours, but Nyamo finally arrived back with Zonbi not long after Zet got back.

"What happened to you, Zonbi!?"

Zonbi slowly got off the bird. "This one guy attacked me while I was looking for food for Zet. I thought I could take him, but clearly I couldn't."

"He... did something to him." Nyamo said, "Take off your mask, Zonbi-kun."

Zonbi looked at her confused, then slipped the mask off. "Why is everyone staring?"

"**You don't know?"**

"It's my face and neck! It's not like I can just glance down and see it!"

"He.. bit you un. Remember?"

There was a strange marking where teeth had sunk into Zonbi's neck. "Oh... oh yeah. Asshole." He pulled the mask back over the mark. "So... what have you guys been doin' while I was getting my ass nailed out there?"

"We found these." Su held up the files. "There was this hidden chamber filled with weapons and records and... yeah. Here's yours." She handed him the purple marked file. He opened it up and stared, sickened, but continued listening.

"We read something in Yahiko's file about mind-reading. He tried out and he heard you."

"What!?"

Yahiko nodded. "You were screaming in your mind. Nyamo and Zet went out to look for you. Then this guy showed up..."

"Kabuto." Su confirmed. "He knew about us and... we're all clones, Zonbi-san."

"Clones...!?"

"That's bullshit!" Nyamo shouted, "I heard what the guy started to go on about. I'm not some experiment- We're not a damn experiment!"

"Nyamo." Zonbi spoke up. "It makes sense."

She looked over at him. "It does."

Zonbi showed him one of the pictures. "This guy, Hidan. When that snake-like bastard got me, he said that I was Hidan's."

"...Then it's more than we just look like them." Samehada sighed, "We really are their clones."

"We were designed to be more powerful than them, according to Kabuto." Su continued explaining, "But we're not, and our bodies turned out to be unstable or something. We're... we're all going to die within the next year."

Zonbi dropped the file. "Wh-what!?"

* * *

There was a long, awkward moment with the group. They all talked some, to get the story straight, but Kabuto's words haunted them.

"Well, I think I know our mission now." Yahiko spoke up. He looked down at the pictures in his profile, Pein and Konan, for a second before lifting his head and talking to the group.

"We owe the Akatsuki our lives the way I see it, not Orochimaru. The bastard only created us to use us and ended up disposing us like trash. But if it weren't for the originals, the Akatsuki, we won't have existed in the first place. If there's really less than a year left in my life... I want to spend it protecting those people, the originals. I want to protect the Akatsuki."

"**Why?" **Zet asked, ** "They don't even know you, Yahiko-san. And what if they don't want your help? What if they just want you out of the way."**

"I protect them from the shadows then." Yahiko decided. "They'll have me around if they want me or not, but they won't even know it. It's not like I'll interfere or anything. I'll just watch and only make a move when it's life threatening. That seems reasonable, right?"

"I'm in." Samehada said, "What you said makes sense and I agree. It's better than having no plan at least."

"**We're in too." **"You have us in on your plan." Su wrapped her arm over Zet's shoulder and smiled with him.

"Nyamo?" The white girl looked over at her friend, still smiling. Nyamo groaned and shook her head. "I don't see much of a point."

"Well..." Samehada thought for a second then smiled, "The Akatsuki are from what heard much more powerful than us. We'll be watching them in battle. Imagine what we can learn from them, even from a distance."

"... let me see that, un." She took her own file from Su. She opened it and looked at the pictures of her originals, Deidara and Sasori. Deidara was smirking like he was about to destroy something. Sasori looked serious and ready for anything. She read the writing below their photographs.

_Sasori was my partner during my time in Akatsuki. He is a naturally talented puppetmaster and probably the best in the world. He has a serious nature and is very impatient._

_Deidara was my replacement when I left the Akatsuki. He was a terrorist for hire before joining. He specializes in explosions. _

_This duo call themselves the artists of Akatsuki. This is no surprise. Sasori calls his puppets an eternal art or something like that. Deidara believes art is a-"_

"You are seriously considering this, are you?!" Zonbi was giving her a cold glare.

"I- I don't know. My two originals are artists from the looks of it and... I really like art, un."

"Art...?!"

"Mm-hm." Nyamo looked up at nothing and talked more to herself. "Art is supposed to be eternal; something wonderful that lasts forever. If it can't, then it should become a beautiful explosion. That's the only way it can be called true art otherwise."

"I think I'm going to barf."

"ZONBI!"

"Well listen to yourselves!" He shouted. "You're all talking like these guys are our superiors! Well I have news for you! They're not! I'm not risking my ass for anyone, especially the 'originals'! What's so special about them anyway!? They're not the boss of me! NO ONE is the boss of me! Not even you!" He pointed a finger at Yahiko.

"What!? I never said I was!"

"Well you sure act like it! You're the one whose been calling all the shots, expecting us to fall into line like your little soldiers!"

Yahiko found his voice frozen. "I- I haven't-"

"Leave him alone!" Su yelled, "Those shots he's been calling have turned out well! If it weren't for him, you could be dead right now Zonbi!"

"**It's not just him!" **Zet stated, "**If it weren't for your originals, you won't have even been born!"**

"Maybe it would be better off if it was that way!" Zonbi shot back, "Huh? Maybe it would be better if I hadn't been born! So far the only things that have happened to me are waking up in a hellhole, then escaping just to be fucked with by some damn snake!"

He held his file up and started ripping it. "And I don't" -rip- "give a" -rip- "flying _fuck" _-rip- "about the" -rip- "Akatsuki!"

The shreds of paper were dropped to the ground and the clone stormed inside the building.

Yahiko's voice was still frozen. Zet looked serious. Su looked like she would start crying if Zombi said a word to her. Samehada's face was unreadable. Nyamo was in shock. "Zonbi...."

He came out later with a kunai pouch and a retractable pike. He slammed the door behind him.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing!?" Nyamo yelled, "Where the hell do you expect to go!? What are you going to do!?"

"I don't know," Zonbi admitted, "But I know whatever I'm doing, it's going to be better than shithead's plan."

"But-"

"But nothing. You don't know anything about the Akatsuki! We have their personalities right!? Well I'm pretty damn sure that I won't want them around, so they must not want me around!"

"That doesn't-"

"Shut UP SAMEHADA!"

"But-"

"You too Su! You're all just … ANNOYING!" He slammed his fist into a wall causing a number of cracks to form around it.

Nobody said anything. A few couldn't even breathe. Zonbi sighed and managed to gain some self control. He started walk off, but looked back.

"I'm staying, un."

"Fine."

* * *

**Moons: ... I hope this is good enough. Review for magical soda.... no seriously, review if you want me to continue or if you want one, 'cause these magical sodas are getting warm and if no one reviews I'll just drink them and forget the next chapter. **


	7. Immortal

**Moons: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, readers. -gives presents-**

**Thanks to XXXNinjayaoifreakxxx and Deneca and Brotmesseresser for reviewing and helping me spot my mistakes. Now take your magical sodas as a bribe not to kill me for this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I would like to give you Naruto for Christmas, but I don't own it. You should know who owns the OCs by now.... I don't like writing names._

* * *

A depressing aura hung over the remaining five clones.

Su sighed, "I... can't believe h-"

"He's gone okay!?" Nyamo snapped, "He left a long time ago! The asshole left us!! And now he's gone and there's nothing we can do about it!!! GAAH!"

"Nyamo-san..."

Nyamo sighed and got a hold of herself. "Sorry...I'm pissed off." She looked in the direction Zonbi had left in and narrowed her eyes.

"He's been gone for a whole day and night." Samehada said, "I don't think he's coming back."

"Samehada's right." Yahiko said. He lightly kicked Zet, who was still asleep. Zet rolled over to show his pillow stuffed inside his mouth. He was biting into it hard and was slobbering over it.

Su got beside Yahiko and kicked Zet hard. "Wake up, Zet-nii!"

Zet's eyes snapped open. **"Huh?"** A few small laughs went around the group.

"Heh... good dream Zet-san?"

"**Very..."** Zet replied to Yahiko's question. **"'Til I realized it was a pillow."**

Yahiko laughed more before getting serious. "The first thing we need to do is find the Akatsuki, obviously. I stayed up a little looking through the reports about us. 'Zetsu' was the member who specialized in information gathering, so Zet and Su-" He looked at the twins. "-it'll be your responsibility to find out where the Akatsuki are. The rest of us will do the fighting if we ever have too.

"And don't worry about Zonbi.-" He looked over at Nyamo this time. "He's stronger than we think, I'm sure. He'll find a way. He'll be fine on his own." Nyamo sighed and avoided eye contact.

* * *

"Are you sure he'll come...?"

"Oh course he will, Kabuto." Orochimaru assured. "No one can resist my call once I've marked them."

"I'm sorry for disagreeing Orochimaru-sama, but it's been-"

"A month Kabuto... just a month. Saskue-kun took a lot longer remember."

"But Saskue-kun was much farther away and he's a lot stronger than this... thing." Kabuto pointed out, "The clone's power is nothing compared to any Uchiha. He shouldn't have been able to resist for this-"

The servant was cut off by a figure coming toward them from the distance. They couldn't see him, but both recognized the chakra flow inside him.

"I told you so." Orochimaru smirked. He got up and walked over to the entrance of his hideout. Here he waited just outside the doorway. It took a few minutes, but slowly the clone came into sight. He walked up closer to Orochimaru.

"Hello there. What's you-" He just barely dodged a quick punched aimed for the face.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" Zonbi was about to call him worse, but was stopped by Kabuto grabbing his arm and twisting it sharply. Orochimaru smiled softly.

"Now, what's your name, clone?"

"Don't call me that!!" Zonbi groaned.

"Then what am I to call you? I don't know your name. Kabuto tells me you named yourself."

Zonbi pulled his arm away from the man. "I didn't name anyone, not even myself. I just came here to figure out what the fuck you did to me and why." He pulled up his mask just enough to show the curse mark.

"It...it keeps burning. It led me here. Why!?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Tell me your name, and I'll tell you."

"...Zonbi."

"Well Zonbi, the mark did exactly what it was supposed to. It made you want to seek me out."

"...And!?" No reply. "Why the hell do you want me!? What's... What's so special about Hidan!?" Zonbi remembered the name.

"Well... maybe I can show you." A hidden sword appeared from Orochimaru's sleeve and was shoved through Zonbi's chest. It hit the heart. Blood shot up out of the clone's mouth, staining his mask. He coughed violently, causing more to bleed through the mask.

"Why... Why the fuck did you do that!?!"

"Hidan," Orochimaru had a twisted smile on, "Is immortal. He can't die."

"H-he can't WHAT!?" Zonbi pulled down the mask and spat blood out. He then pulled the sword out of him and screamed out in pain.

"I don't think he's immune to pain, but he is immune to death anyway. You're proof of that."

"Wh-what do you mean...?" Zonbi asked, clutching his chest, trying to prevent more blood from escaping.

"You were made from the DNA and chakra of Kakuzu and Hidan." Orochimaru explained, "And somewhere along that line, Hidan's immortality was passed on to you. I didn't know Hidan was immortal when you were created, so I just called you a failure and expected you to die."

"To what!?" Zonbi screeched, "You... you mean you're the bastard who created us!?"

Orochimaru nodded. "When I heard of Hidan's immortality, I thought of you and went down to get you out of there, but it appeared you had already made your escape. I found you later and put my mark on you to guarantee that you won't get away. -Sigh- If only you hadn't run off like that so I could save you; it would've so much eas-"

"SAVE ME!" Zonbi exploded. He would have attacked Orochimaru then and there. He wanted to see him suffer, spill his blood, rip his heart out. But the pain in his own heart held him back. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT ME THERE YOU SON OF A-"

A quick few hits by Kabuto and it all faded to black. Orochimaru smiled more as he picked the unconscious clone up. "Shall we then?"

* * *

"I hate waiting..." Nyamo kicked her legs around while sitting on the roof. "I hate it so much..." She was bored out of her mind.

She felt a presence and looked up. Someone was coming toward the building. She stuck her hand into her bag of clay. The person didn't look like Zet, who was supposed to met her.

The figure came closer and she got a better view of him. He was stumbling and limping. It was a miracle he was even able to walk. His face was bruised and cut and his chest was covered in bandages.

"Z-zonbi!?!" She blinked and looked at him again. It really was him. "Zonbi-san!" She ran up to him and caught him just before he fell to the ground with exhaustion.

* * *

"_How's it going, Nyamo-san?" _

"Gettin' pretty damn interesting." Nyamo replied through the radio. "Sasori-no-danna is tough. Way tougher than I am. I wish I had some puppets. He has a hundred!"

"_A hundred!?"_

"Yeah, no shit!" Nyamo said cheerful, "And that granny he's fighting only has ten!"

Yahiko spoke again. _"So you think he'll win the battle?"_

"He should, but it might go ether way. Anyway, I _really _want to kill that pink bitch down there. How's Deidara?"

"_Doing good. He's... heh... lost another arm, but honestly there was nothing we could do. His life's not in danger. That's the important thing."_

"Great...." Nyamo said sarcastically. She was watching the battle from the sky on a clay bird. Her original Sasori... was amazing.

* * *

"Nyamo-chan... we're going to have to talk about this eventually."

"_Is this about Zonbi again!?" _Yahiko groaned, "Yes! You're the only one who knows where he is."

"_And I'm not telling you where he is!"_ Her voice crackled through the radio. _"Zonbi doesn't want anything to do with you!"_

"Okay I get it! The guy hates me!" He yelled back. "What about Samehada? Zet? Su? Why doesn't he trust any of us?"

"_Zonbi's... a complicated guy. He doesn't just trust people. His trust is something you have to earn."_

"We escaped with him."

"_That's not enough... Not trying to brag here, but I was the one who found him and helped him both times after Orochimaru attacked him. And he _barely_ trusts me!"_

"What do you mean, 'barely'?"

"_Heh heh, he just comes to me when he feels like it." _Nyamo confessed, "_I have no idea where the hell he is."_

"NYAMO!!!"

"_Ow...ow my ear...!" _

Yahiko crushed the radio in furry. Next to him, Su groaned. "There goes our communication."

* * *

A sharp crackle came from the ear bud making Nyamo wince. "You didn't have break the damn thing." She muttered, pulling it out of her ear. "And it's not like I don't know what he's doing. He's been stealing money

"...un!?"

* * *

**Moons: See.... Now I'm so dead. You all reviewed saying "Zonbi better not be goin' to Oro" but he did. Whatever bring on the FLAMES!!! -in firefighter gear-**

**But seriously, it was- OH LOOK! SHINY OBJECT!! -runs-  
**


	8. Saved

**Moons: Yeah, I know I haven't updated since last year. I'm sorry! Anyway I hope this chapter makes things a little less confuzzling. **

**Oh, and if you click on my penname, you will be led to my profile. You will see a pole at the top of the profile. Yeah, that poll...**

**I NEED YOU TO VOTE ON IT!! IF YOU CARE ABOUT THE FATE OF THIS STORY YOU _WILL _VOTE!!**

**-gives magical sodas to Azelf1717, Nagareboshi-Aitoshuu, Brotmesseresser, and Deneca- No review, no magical soda.**

**Zonbi:**_ **Disclaimer: Moons-san owns the Akatsuki 2.0 and emoDeidara13 is Nyamo's designer. Nether of them own Naruto in any way! **_**Oh and that poll she's obsessed with and making me tell you about. It determines MY FUTURE, so seriously vote on the 'please don't fuck Zonbi's life up even more' option.**_  
_

_

* * *

A week ago..._

Nyamo dragged Zonbi into the building. Seeing no bed, she put him down on a chair. He fell back into it like he would pass out any second.

His limbs were covered in red marks and bruises like his face. It was clear to her that someone had been torturing him.

"Who did this...?" She asked. Zonbi groaned, but didn't move. "Who!?"

"Oro- Orochimaru..." He replied weakly.

"Who?" She had never heard of him before.

"H-he … claims... he created...us." He moaned. "That...one asshole... Kabuto...worked for him."

"Kabuto..." Nyamo remembered hearing the man's voice through her radio and stabbed him in her mind.

She let him rest a little before she pressed more information out of him. Zet didn't show up on time and Zonbi was slowly recovering.

"How did you find him?"

"That...mark..." He said. He took off the mask and showed her the curse mark. "It led me to him... that was it's job..."

"Oh..." Nyamo stared at the mark, trying to keep from shuttering.

"What about you?" Zonbi asked, "How's your plan going?"

"Zet and Su are surprisingly good at their job. We've located two of the Akatsuki leaving Sunagakure.... They're my two..."

"Your originals?"

Nyamo nodded. "Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara."

"What about them?"

"Deidara-san was fighting a powerful shinobi. He controlled the sand around him, made it attack for him. And Deidara was still able to defeat him." Then she blushed a little without realizing it.

Zonbi cocked his head slightly. "Hiding something?"

"N-no!"

"Nyamo..."

"Alright!" She told him a little secret. He burst out laughing in response. Nyamo turned bright red! _"It's not that funny!" _She screeched, balling her hands into fists.

Zonbi laughed on. "It is!!" He suddenly grabbed his gut. "Haha, oh shit! It hurts... it hurts to laugh... haha!"

Nyamo smirked, "You asked for it."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

Somehow, both of them started laughing.

"No seriously though, haha, stop laughing dammit! It fucking hurts!"

"S-sorry...un"

Both were breathing hard and Zonbi had fallen onto the floor at some point. Nyamo helped him back onto the chair.

"We shouldn't do that again, un. It's bad for you."

"Heh, no kidding."

Nyamo sat down in a chair across from him and sighed. "So far, Deidara-san and Sasori-no-Danna are the only ones we've found so far. We're still looking for Kakuzu and Hidan."

"Hidan?" He shot her a glare. "You're looking for him?"

She managed to keep a straight face. "He's still a member of the Akatsuki. It would seem hypocritical to ignore him and his partner just because you're not part of the cause."

"It's not hypocritical at all." His glare hardened, "He said that, didn't he?"

"Who?"

"Yahiko."

"Maybe your views were right in at least one area, un." Nyamo said. She worked hard to keep her face expressionless. Zonbi was looking...scary. "He's been taking a full leadership role. No one really has had any arguments with it except for you. He's been making good decisions that can't be topped by anyone else."

"Heh," Zonbi leaned back in his chair further and stared at the celling. "If he thinks he's making good decisions, he's insane. What good have the Akatsuki done to us? Got us created?" He pulled his head forward and looked her in the eyes.

"That whole time while I was tortured... I wanted nothing more than to die!"

Nyamo could only stare. Zonbi's body was now permanently scared because of that Orochimaru. She could imagine him wanting to die. It was something she didn't like thinking about.

"You don't get it, do you?" Zonbi managed to push himself up off the chair and stand up. "You don't! Ever since I got out of the prison- ever since I was born!- my life has been nothing but hell!"

"Zonbi..."

He limped over toward her. Nyamo struggled to keep a calm face.

"I've been like this for...a long time now...because of him...Orochimaru...I'm in pain...AND I JUST CAN'T FUCKING DIE!!!"

_***slam***_

His fist was in wall about a few inches from her head. "That one original that was so special! He was fucking immortal! It got passed on to me!!"

"...immortal..." Nyamo whispered.

Zonbi's eyes darted to the side. "Don't remind me."

"So...you can live forever...?"

"I don't know." His glaze moved down to the floor. "I just know I can get hurt over and over... and I won't die..."

"...so now what...?" Nyamo asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"Still no way in hell I'm joining your little group." Zonbi replied. He managed to look at her face. "...I'm going to need some money."

"Money?"

"Yeah. C'mon Nyamo-chan isn't it obvious the world _revolves _around money?"

"Uh, not really..."

"Hn, well it seemed pretty obvious to me." Zonbi shrugged.

"Uh...Zonbi-kun...You're still... really....close." Zonbi blinked and realized he was still only a matter of inches away from her face.

"Oh..." He stepped back. "Sorry."

Nyamo turned a little red and looked away. "S'okay...un."

* * *

_Current time..._

The pink girl was throwing something at Sasori. A puppet head? Nyamo's eyes widened as head grew sharp teeth of knifes and nailed Sasori to the wall.

"I'm risking it." She decided. Already in her hand were pre-made clay figures. Her bird flew down lower, so that the three in the battle actually took notice.

"What the...?"

"So the other one was a decoy...?"

"Deidara, you fool. What were you thinking?" Sasori muttered. It was certainly one of his partners birds, but why was it here? Deidara had flown off with the corpse of the one-tail while the nine-tails chased after him. _"Why aren't you out there? Where's the corpse? Where the kyuubi?"_

About ten of his bombs landed in front of him and expanded in size. Scorpions.

_'You never make scorpion bombs. Deidara, what the hell is with you?'_

The scorpions crawled the earth and made their way over to the old woman and teenage girl. Above them Nyamo smiled and formed a handsign. "Katsu!!"

The scorpion bombs exploded all at once. The blast hit the two women making them jump back. A thick layer of dust filled the air. Sasori used this time to pull himself free from the puppet pinning him.

_'I don't know why Deidara's here...it must be important...Ganny Chiyo and the girl aren't worth the trouble."_

Sakura coughed from the dust. It was finally starting to clear. "No..."

Sasori was escaping. He was climbing- running up the surface of the rocky cliff to get away. "Damnit!" She cursed. Chiyo got to her side before she could chase after him. "Let him go Sakura."

She put a hand on the medical-nin's shoulder. "Remember our original intentions. We did not come here to kill my grandson, but so save the Kazekage. If the blonde one came back, something must have gone wrong with his battle." Her eyes grew dark and serious. "Or the other way around and went completely in his favor."

Sakura gasped. "NARUTO!!" Before the Sand elder could say any other words, Sakura turned and ran in the direction of her friend.

Chiyo was about to follow, but before she did she turned around and looked in the last spot she saw the Akatsuki member. "Sasori..."

Above them, Nyamo smiled.

* * *

"Nyamo's going to kill us..." Samehada stared ahead blankly. "She's going to blow us up and we are both going to die."

Even though the leaf shinobi had left long ago, there was one haunting black mark in the earth where Deidara had last stood.

"**I have to agree."** Zet told him. **"But, there really was nothing we could do. He blew himself up."**

"We could have jumped in. She wouldn't have cared if we gave ourselfs away." Samehada pointed out.

"**Point taken. But...I have this feeling. I don't think he's dead just yet."**

"What does your sister think?"

"**...She thinks we're both going to be blown up by Nyamo."**

* * *

"Hey, Danna!!" Deidara cheerful raised a greeting hand as he entered the base. "Sorry about taking so long, but glad to see you got out of that battle uninjur-"

"Shut up, brat!"

Deidara blinked. It was normal for Sasori to snap at him, but something else was wrong. The entire Akatsuki had gathered together!

They were all in their main base in Amigakure! Konan and the Leader, both who he rarely saw if they were not holograms. Kisame and Itachi were there too. And Kakuzu and Hidan- they were supposed to be miles away!

He had almost forgoten the Leader's face it had been so long since he had seen him in person. It was strange, hearing his voice and not have it muffled by the jutsu.

"I see you've just noticed this is serious." He spoke. Deidara nodded numbly.

"Deidara, answer me honestly. What do you know of your clan, specificly the ones who hold your kekkei genkai."

"Er, my kekkei genkai? I'm not sure I can be that specific, Leader-sama. I haven't heard word of my clan since I joined the Akatsuki, un." He thought back. "There are some with the kekkei genkai, not sure how many exactly. Um... the clan rarely leaves the village."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"So your clan rarely leaves Iwagakure?"

"Yeah that's what I said. Those who became shinobi prefer missions in the village."

"Including those with the kekkei genkai?"

"Oh course, un. They're just like the others. Some even prefer to fight without it- they just don't understand ar-"

"This is serious brat!" Sasori interrupted. "Someone from _your _clan with _your_ kekkei genkai interfered with my battle!"

"Wh-what!?"

"Thankful this person appeared to be on our side, but we're not taking any chances." Pein, the Leader of Akatsuki declared, "There are other things that are troubling. Zetsu."

The plant man's white half spoke up. "Near the spot were Deidara blew himself up to escape, there was someone." **"He was similar to myself."**

"So wait! You mean he had..." Unable to find a word, Hidan put his arms up above his head to represent Zetsu's plant-like appendages.. "...those thing-y's."

"**No. No he didn't."**

The Jashinist put his hands down and shrugged, "Then I seriously don't see how he could look like you."

"Strange attachments or not, this is getting strange." Pein said, "Whether or not these two are linked, we should look into this."

* * *

**Moons: ****Oh, and Nyamo's little secret that she told Zonbi. I'm not telling you yet. 'Cause I'm mean.  
**


	9. Capture

**Moons: Hi! Firstly I'd like to thank Brotmesseresser, Deneca, elric0sis, and a-person-whose-email-i-don't-feel-like-typing-out for kindly reviewing -gives magical soda-.**

**Secondly "best akatsuki only story so far" *stares at review in shock* Am I seriously that good!? Blah, not really. **

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! YOU-KNOW-WHO OWNS AKATSUKI 2.0 (no not Voldemort)_

* * *

"How the fuck did he get in here!?"

"I don't know!"

"Seriously though!"

"Shut up!"

Deidara was sprawled back on the couch. He leaned his head back over the couch's arm to see Kakuzu walk in with Hidan trailing behind him. But it was what Kakuzu carried that scared him.

The bounty hunter held up a man in dark clothes and and orange mask, tied back by his threads wrapping up his wrists and legs. "Hi Senpai~!"

"We believe this belongs to you." Kakuzu said, releasing Tobi and dropping him to the floor.

"Ow... so what's new Deidara-sen-" _**-thud- **_"...ow."

Deidara raised a fist ready to hit him again. "What the hell do you want, Tobi, un?"

"I just wanna be with you, Senpai~"

Deidara twitched and Hidan and even Sasori stiffed smirks. "Hmm.... how about a special mission, Tobi?"

"Sp-special mission!!" Tobi exclaimed, dark eyes shining beneath the mask.

"Yep."

* * *

"Senpai, how's tying me to your bird going to help my mission?" Tobi gasped excitedly, "Is this special training to warm me up for my mission!?!"

"Yeah... yeah, that's exactly what it is." Deidara replied.

"Thank you so much, Senpai! Tobi promises not to let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't, un." The blonde made a handsign and sent his clay bird flying far away, Tobi attached to it by tightly knotted ropes.

Sasori watched as the bird flew off. "Don't you usually blow him up?"

"Normally, but now I just want him very far away for a very long time."

"I see... So what does he think his 'special mission' is? Catch a _bijū_?"

"Unfortunately, no. I would love to have him get killed by one, but then Zetsu would find out it was me. So remember that one thing that the spy was talking about back at the meeting?"

"You mean the thing that looked exactly like him or whatever he saw?"

"Exactly!" Deidara smiled to himself for coming up with his plan. "Zetsu's impossible to catch! He fades into whatever is around him! So once Tobi's free, he's going to go around looking for some freak with a Venus fly trap for a head. What are the chances of him actually finding that, un!?"

"Pretty low..." Sasori admitted, "That was smart of you Deidara. Your art may suck balls, but at least you have some brains in you."

"Thanks Sasori-no- HEY WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Deidara flushed red and the puppet master smiled, resisting laughter.

* * *

The clay bird had flown a long way for a long time, but Tobi was still shaking side to side in a failing attempt to free himself. He was still binded tightly.

Deidara's handsign had activated a crap-load of chakra sealed inside the clay and given the bird a long term flight path. It was now running low and the bird was beginning to sink down from the sky. Tobi was panicking. In a matter of seconds, the tips of the trees outside Amegakure brushed against the bottom of the bird. Tobi screamed.

The collision caused a massive explosion! Tobi was sent flying from over a hundred feet in the air, crashing with branches and snapping them under his weight as he went down. He landed bruised and covered in dark marks.

"Senpai can sure tie good knots." He commented, standing up and brushing himself off. He was roughed up, but no broken bones or serious injures. Smiling, he started walking slowing.

_'I must please Deidara-senpai and find this sibling of Zetsu-san. Maybe then he'll be so proud of me, I'll become an Akatsuki member~! … I wonder what Zetsu's relative looks like? I hope he's a lot like Zetsu-san~'_

Tobi kept walking, his eyes peeled for a sign of anything resembling Zetsu moving around though the bushes. He stopped this task only once when he got distracted by a Venus fly trap, mouth closed in the middle of digesting a fly. He leaned down in front of the plant and spoke, "Do you happen to know if someone went by here looking like you... oh, sorry. Tobi forgot plants can't talk. Only Zetsu-san." So he wandered on.

* * *

Kabuto was close. One of Zetsu's clones was nearby. About half a mile away at the most.

"HELLO~!"

The sound-nin was stopped by a man who jumped in his path. His eyes widened.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" He held out a hand, "My name's Tobi~"

"Er... hello Tobi." He managed to keep it cool. "I'm looking for someone. Could you help me?"

"Really!? I'm looking for someone too! He's supposed to look a lot like my friend Zetsu-san."

_'Really? The Akatsuki are finding out about their clones already?'_

"I actually think we are looking for the same person. Would you like to work together?"

"Sure! Teamwork is great! That's why the Akatsuki work i- oops, Tobi's not supposed to talk about the Akatsuki." He hung his head, and Kabuto smiled at him.

"It's okay. Everybody makes mistakes. Now, about this person we are finding."

* * *

Su made her way out of the tree, her skin going from transparent to white again.

_'How's it going, Zet-nii?'_ She held back a giggle as her mind showed her twin getting held up, shaken, and yelled at. _'Poor you...'_

_**'Shaddup! This isn't funny!'**_

_'From here it is.'_

She really did feel sorry for him. Nyamo was going to slaughter him and Samehada was going to be next.

"Hello~"

"Huh..." Su looked to her side and saw a figure in black waving at her. He had a bright orange mask with only an eyehole.

"My name's Tobi. Wow, you really do look a lot like Zetsu-san! Are you his sister?"

She couldn't hide her shock there. This guy, Tobi, knew who her original was! What else did he-

Kabuto came up from behind and gave her a hard blow in the back of the neck. She fell forward, eyes closing.

"Did you kill her!?!" Tobi screamed out, looking ready to panic.

"Relax, she's just unconscious. I hit her to knock her out, but keep her well alive." _'Orochimaru-sama will need her later.' _He added to himself.

* * *

"**Guys! Some thing's wrong! I can't read Su's thoughts anymore!"**

* * *

"Leader-sama?"

"What is it Tobi... Wait! How the hell did you get a radio!?"

"I took it before I left on my special mission of course. But more importantly, I completed my special mission with flying colors! I was so goo-"

"Wait, slow down Tobi! What special mission?"

"Deidara-senpai gave me a special mission to find Zetsu-san's relative. And I found her! I think she's his sister. She looks a lot like the white side of Zetsu-san's face, except a girl of course.

"Oh and another guy was looking for her! He helped Tobi a little. He promised that when he's done, he'll give the girl right back to me, but if you want her sooner, I can-"

"Another guy!" Pein snapped at the radio, "Quick! Tobi what was his name! His village! Everything!"

"Oh, his name is Kabuto-san. I think he had a headband with a music note on it... an eighth-note...?"

Pein dropped the radio. "Orochimaru!"

* * *

**Moons: So... yeah... review and get soda. **


	10. Meeting

**Nyamo: Uh... why did it take so long for this come out... I mean it takes a long time for our procrastinator of a creator but no chapter for MONTHS!... There's a lot of reasons probably... writer's block, school work, family issues... un...**

**Zonbi: Or the fact that she's dead.**

**Nyamo: ..dead?**

**Zonbi: Yeah, I killed her ^^**

**Nyamo: ... I'm not even asking**

_Disclaimer: the author apologizes over and over and isn't dead yet...Naruto still isn't hers but the Akatsuki 2.0 characters and plot are. Co-creator has changed her penname on this site to "No. XIV-Xezro" and has rights to 2.0 chars._

* * *

"Uh, Kabuto-san?"

"Eh?" The sound-nin turned around to face Tobi, the unconscious clone still carried on his back.

"I... I just can't shake off the feeling that I know you from somewhere."

"I can assure you, we haven't met before."

"Oh... are you sure?"

"Yes Tobi."

"Okay then." His eye moved over to the girl slung of Kabuto's shoulder. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. He smiled under the mask. "She's like a little Zetsu-san~"

"I'm sure she is."

* * *

There was a bridge in front of them when they stopped. Kabuto set Su down and had a tree support her so she was in a sitting position. "Hope you don't mind, Tobi." He said, casually. "I have something I have to do first."

The bridge was huge in size making Tobi unable to tear his eyes away from it, even to look at Su. He blinked suddenly when he discovered two people crossing the river toward the Sound-nin.

"Kabuto."

"Sasori-sama."

The two stood eye to eye. "Is this what you look like outside of your puppet?"

The puppet man glared at Kabuto. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, of course not, Sasori-sama."

"Danna... would you hurry the hell up?" Deidara groaned. Sasori flipped his head around and yelled. "I'm working on it brat! You think I _like _to keep you waiting!"

"Whatever, un."

Sasori turned back to Kabuto. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"Now about your mis-"

"SENPAI~!"

Kabuto turned around and gasped softly. Sasori's eyes widened. Deidara's face was of pure horror.

"Deidara-senpai~!" Tobi was rushing across the bridge, the sleeping girl carried in his arms. "I found her! I found her!"

Deidara's stat of shock grew as he realized just how right Tobi was. That girl in his arms...

"Tobi... I told you to stay behind." Kabuto said, hesitantly.

"I know, Kabuto-san, but this is really, really important!" Tobi said back before looking back at the blonde. "I completed Deidara-senpai's special mission! See!"

He held the green-haired girl up from under her arms. "See! Mini Zetsu-san! Isn't she cute~"

"No way in hell.." Sasori muttered, remembering this special mission. Deidara had been right about the details. Tobi shouldn't have been able to find someone like that so easily. He was even smart enough to recognize her without green plant parts coming out of her head...

"It's a coincidence." He concluded. "That's just a regular girl..."

"With Zetsu-san's green hair and Zetsu-san's white skin!" Tobi argued, continuing to wave the girl in their faces. Deidara was just staring, like he couldn't think of the right words.

Kabuto groaned under his breath. _'Dammit. Tobi wasn't supposed to show up, especially with the clone.' _

He tapped an ear bud while the others were distracted. "Orochimaru-sama" He hissed, "I think I need back up. They've discovered the clone."

"Who are you talking to, Kabuto? Your _real _master?"

The group turned around to see a duo approaching. Deidara found words, each dripping in sarcasm.

"Great. Just what I need to go with Tobi. The Uchiha... un"

"Quit whining brat."

"Wh-what do you mean, real master?" Kabuto said, putting on the innocent act. "I work for Sasori-sama."

"Then why do you have an ear bud? Who are you talking to?" Itachi asked glaring. Kisame, standing next to him, snickered.

A moment of shocked silence went by. And as it went by slowly the pieces formed together in their minds.

"KABUTO'S A TRIPLE AGENT!"

Okay, one orange masked mind.

"We figured that out, dumbass." Deidara growled. "Why's Itachi here anyway?"

"The Leader got a call from Tobi." Kisame explained, "He sent us in. Defiantly some of Orochimaru's work from Tobi's description."

"Oro...chimaru..." Tobi said slowly, like he just heard the name.

"Yeah, Orochimaru. Sasori-no-Danna's old partner, un." Deidara snapped. "Whatever. What do we do?"

Itachi glared ahead, activating his eye technique. "The Leader's orders were to take care of the sound nin and take him in for questioning. The girl Tobi described comes too."

Kabuto panicked. He would have a tough time talking his way out of this one. As he backed up to run away, Kisame appeared behind him and blocked him. "Leader's orders." He smirked, grabbing the handle of his sword. He swung forward.

The sword stopped. Kisame's eyes widened as he saw what had stopped it: snakes. Long, pale snakes had wrapped themselves around the sword. Samehada reacted, shooting it's spikes out it defense. Bloody marks appeared on the scales. The snakes hissed in pain before dropped off the sword.

Itachi was the first to move after that. In a flash of speed, he disappeared and appeared next to the attacker.

"Hello Orochimaru."

"I-Itachi..."

The snake sanin went flying out of his hiding place, hit by an attack of Itachi's. A fireball followed him, hitting dead on in the center by some miracle not lighting any clothes on fire.

_'Shit... Orochimaru-sama left because of this man... Itachi Uchiha.' _Kabuto remembered all too clearly the stories of how Orochimaru tried to take Itachi, but ended up getting beaten without putting up much of a fight. The humiliation that forced him to leave Akatsuki.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru was down on his knees, his eyes bloodshot and shaking. Kabuto recognized the symptoms. Itachi's advanced genjutsu.

_'This isn't much I can do. I can break the genjutsu with an attack at Itachi, but he'll easily dodge... with four Akatsuki members around, it's not a good idea to pick a fight ether.'_

In a panicked rush to make a decision, Kabuto rushed forward. He wrapped his arm over his master's shoulder and performed a handsign. The duo disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The Akatsuki members were quiet, but only for a few seconds. "Danna, can you track him or something, un?"

"No, I don't think I-"

"I- I know him...!"

They all looked at Tobi. "You do?"

Tobi was staring off into space.

"Think he's having some flashback or something, un?"

"Shaddup Brat!"

"I- I remember... him... giving me...dr-drugs..."

"Drugs?" Kisame repeated.

Deidara snapped his fingers like it was the greatest discovery ever. "Tobi's on crack! The entire world make sense now!"

* * *

**Moons: Yeah... -has firefighter gear back on for protection from flamers- I... I really can't find the words to explain or say sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and alerts you people who still haven't given up on me. **

**And in the next chapter, the moment you've all been waiting for, Original Akatsuki and Akatsuki 2.0 meet. And... maybe Zonbi.. I still don't know.  
**


	11. Clones

**Thanks so much for all the kind reviews. (and those 'tobi's on crack' comments. I've been waiting a long time to use that line XD)  
**

**I'm glad to see that you guys haven't quite given up on this story ether. This chapter didn't go as far as I hoped I'm sorry to say, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

"Tobi... where's the girl?"

Tobi blinked at Itachi's words, recovering from his flashback. He noticed the girl wasn't in his arms anymore.

"Oh... Uh... I thought you had her?"

"You goddamn idiot! You were _carrying_ her un!"

"Oh... so watching her was _my_ job?"

A twisted, psychopathic smile formed on Deidara's face. Sasori put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to find the girl now. You can blow him up later."

* * *

Zet was running as fast as he could, his 'sister' carried in his arms, bridal style. He slowed to a stop when he saw Yahiko in the distance. **"I got her!"** He exclaimed, smiling widely.

Yahiko sighed. "That's a relief. But.. now they know."

His worried expression grew. The Akatsuki knew! They were supposed to stay secret. As much as he hated to think about it...

_what if Zonbi was right!_

If the Akatsuki didn't want them...? They would just be pushed aside like nothing. Just like Orochimaru had done.

"**Yahiko.."** Zet spoke up, **"... Orochimaru and Kabuto were with her and the other Akatsuki."**

The words snapped a whole new meaning of worried in Yahiko's mind. "Wh-what does he want with us! What the hell do they want with us!"

"**What else...?"** Zet muttered, looking down. **"We're a failure right... I think he wants to get rid of us."**

"Get rid of... you mean _kill!_"

Zet nodded slowly.

More bad thoughts flooded into him. Orochimaru want to kill them... What if the Akatsuki would kill them too...?

* * *

They found them.

And all Akatsuki could do was stare, eyes wide and jaws dropped low.

"Holy crap..." Kisame gasped.

Itachi pulled his jaw up, but couldn't look away.

"So... did Konan and Leader-sama have a baby and not tell anyone?"

"Despite the face that you're now officially a crackhead... that's very possible, un."

"The resemblance really is amazing." Sasori agreed. "He even has piercings like theirs. I think it's reasonable to say that Zetsu wasn't the only one with relatives..."

"Sasori?"

"What Itachi?"

"Didn't you say that someone with Deidara's powers helped you?"

"Yeah... I see..." Sasori continued observing the clones from a distance. "There's more. And not just that, they have our powers."

Kisame looked over at the puppet in shock. "Seriously!" Itachi nodded grimly.

"Well, what do we do, un?" Deidara asked. "Sit around and watch them all day?"

"We need the Leader's okay before we do anyth- where's Tobi?"

* * *

"Hi~"

The clones froze up when they heard the voice. Their heads slowly turned to see the man in the orange mask behind them. Nether of them said 'hi' back.

Su was laying on the ground and was finally starting to regain consciousness. She saw the orange "... you?"

"Huh?" Tobi blinked and remembered. "Oh yeah... sorry about that...If I had known Kabuto-san would ha-"

"_**Kabuto!"**_

"Oh, you know Kabuto-san?"

The clones stayed silent in shock for a moment before Yahiko spoke up, "Yeah... Yeah we know him."

They exchanged glances before getting into a little group together and whispered. They broke up and Yahiko spoke.

"What's your name again?"

"Tobi~"

"Tobi.. can you keep a secret?"

"Uh-huh." Tobi nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you know about a man named Orochimaru."

"Yeah... Tobi knows him."

"He had an experiment called Akatsuki 2.0. It was a clone experiment. … We're clones. We have proof too."

As those last words came out Zet pulled out a file and tossed it at Tobi. Tobi juggled it in his hands a bit before dropping it. He bent over to pick up and missed catch. Then he flipped though the file. "Hey! That's you! You really are related to Zetsu!"

"**We're both his clones to be exact." **Zet explained. **"You can keep that if you want."**

Tobi considered this for a second and glanced over at the hiding spot of his fellow members. They were all mouthing the same thing:

"_Keep the file!"_

"Um... Tobi will like to keep this."

"Okay. It's yours." Yahiko said.

"Thanks...um... Tobi doesn't know your names."

"**Zet"**

"Su"

"Yahiko."

"Tobi~"

"**We know."**

"Oh... right."

"Tobi, we need you to promise us something." Yahiko glared with the Rinnegan almost activating. "Don't tell _anyone_ about us."

"..not even Akatsuki?"

"Especially not Akatsuki."

"Why not? I mean... you have Leader-sama's eyes."

Su giggled a little and Yahiko's glare became harder. "That's not the point. Orochimaru... we believe he wants to _kill us._ Akatsuki might be the same."

"Well they're not-"

"They're a gang of S-rank criminals Tobi."

"Well... yeah, but they're all nice."

"Yeah right." Yahiko said walking to Tobi. Yahiko stood at almost an equal level to Tobi in height and was able to stare into his eyes as he spoke. "Akatsuki doesn't find out about us."

"But... they already know..."

Yahiko jumped back. "What?"

Tobi pointed to the hiding place. The Rinnegan activated and scanned the area. No chakra signs.

"... are you on crack Tobi?"

"Um... Tobi's senpai thinks so."

* * *

"Akatsuki 2.0..." Konan repeated the name as she looked through the file.

"Lamest. Fucking. Name. Ever." Hidan commented from the couch.

"That's not the point moron." Kakuzu told his partner.

"Kakuzu's right." Pein said. "There are _clones _of us running around doing who-the-hell-knows-what. You should be more concerned about your clone Hidan."

"... Another Jashinist around here. About fuckin' time."

"No way in hell I'm allowing that."

"Better than a cheapskate with a stick up his ass all the time."

"Would you two stop arguing for five minutes!" Deidara pugged his ears. "God, it's all I've heard since we've got back... and I thought me and Danna were bad, un."

Konan looked over at her leader, "Should we find them?"

"Yahiko-san said not to let you guys know about them." Tobi pointed out.

"Waaaay too late for that, dumbass." Deidara snapped.

Pein thought for a while about this. "We can lure them here."

* * *

"_*****cough******cough*"_

Zonbi looked back down at the wallet and glanced at the stabbed dead man beside him. "Thanks for this." He stuffed the bills in his pocket.

Amigakure sucked. Rain, rain, metal building, rain. No wonder he felt like shit. The rain was probably making him sick.

Something buzzed. It buzzed loud.

The buzzing first just gave him a headache, then formed words. Directions. A voice... some weird little voice in his head told him to go somewhere in this city. A building.

"... fuck you, Yahiko."

_'Of course it's Yahiko. He has some mind-shit powers or something like that. He probably wants me to join... or beg for my help.'_

He smirked a little at the thought and decided to ignore the message. Seconds later he brought his hand back up to his mouth.

"_*****cough******cough*"_

_

* * *

_

"Where the hell are we, Yahiko?" Nyamo snapped, arms crossed.

"How should I know?"Yahiko asked.

Samehada looked at him oddly "... you didn't summon us?" The blue haired clone shook his head no.

"Um guys..."

The door to the massive building they were standing by opened.

After a moment, Su acted on her own slowing walking in. When Zet confirmed that nothing bad was happening to his twin, the others followed and caught up.

They were now pretty far into the building. It was perfectly dark. Samehada and Yahko both activated their eyes.

"There's chakra around."

"Yeah. I see it too."

The light suddenly snapped on showing ten figures surrounding the clones.

As the Akatsuki stared, prepared to fight if they had to, Nyamo looked at her own 'leader' next to her.

"Yahiko... I blame you, un."

"Me? Why?"

"Telekinesis."

"..."

* * *

**You can't blame Nyamo for blaming Yahiko. They had all thought HE was the one doing the telekinesis. It'll be explained a little more next chapter if you're confused on some stuff. **

**Did I update fast enough now?  
**


	12. Introductions

**I have an excuse this time. I was in a cabin with no internet for a weekend... yeah I know it's a sad excuse. Do you want the chapter or not?**

**Oh and there is a NEW POLL that will determine how this story turns out! If you care about cannon characters (team 10) you will vote.  
**

* * *

Throughout the meeting, one phrase kept repeating itself in Yahiko's head. _"This could not be more awkward."_

His originals, a blue hair woman named Konan and a man with piercings named Pein, sat before him. Pein had told the other members of Akatsuki he would be taking the leader of his 'little group' aside after Yahiko had stepped forward as leader. Well, stepped forward after the other clones all pointed them.

"You're the leader of Akatsuki, Pein-san?"

Pein said nothing, but nodded.

"It's nice to meet you..." _'Who am I kidding? I'm screwed.'_

"...So, you're the leader of your group?"

"Not officially, but... well... the group thinks I make the best choices. Most of them, anyway."

"Most of them?"

He almost looked away when he replied, "If I was really that great of a leader, there would be six people in here instead of five."

"... one of you died?" Konan whispered. It was the first words Yahiko heard her say.

"No." Pein answered before Yahiko could. "When I summoned you, I searched for chakra patterns we had. I clearly felt six of you. But we didn't one of you show up?"

"... His name's Zonbi. I recognized his origina- er, the people his chakra came from. Hidan and Kazuku, right?"

"Kakuzu." Pein corrected, "The one with the mask."

"Yeah, him. I think it was the eyes, I don't know..."

"Does Zonbi have any unusual qualities?"

"You mean like stitches?"

Pein nodded again. "Then he's Kakuzu's. I'm sure of it."

"He has stitches under his mask?"

"Yes."

"I see..."

"But why didn't he show up?"

"Because he hates me."

Pein blinked, but kept any other surprise hidden, "Hates you?"

"Yeah. He must have thought that it was me calling him over, like the other clones did. That's why he didn't come."

"Why does he hate you?"

"I told you, I'm not the best leader. I never even asked to...I just...told people what to do and it worked. Zonbi...hated that. It's not that he wanted to be in charge, but he hated taking orders. And he hated my orders."

"What were your orders?" Pein asked.

It was a simple question, but Yahiko hesitated on the answer. How could he tell them his plans were to _protect them_! After seeing them in person, it was obvious that protection was the last thing the Akatsuki needed. All adult S-rank criminals with powerful weapons and jutsu who didn't need teenager help.

"We wanted to learn."

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could take them back in his mind. Pein and Konan glanced at each other and Pein spoke "How do you 'learn'?"

"We...kinda know jutsus. They just come to us, even though we've never had any instructions. But they go on and off. It's random. Like Samehada. He has the thing he called the 'sharingan'. He just after hearing the name the first time... he knew what it was. But he never heard the word before. He activated it before," He remembered the first time he met Samehada in his cell, when the red eyes glowed and that was all he saw. "but never knew anything about it."

"Sounds strange." Pein said, crossing his arms.

"...well?"

"Why didn't you just come to us?"

"Heh, you're dangerous S-rank criminals. That and we already have Orochimaru chasing us."

Pein took that into consideration. "We'll think about it."

* * *

"So...cool."

"And it's mine." Kisame said, ripping the sword away from Samehada's eyesight before he started to drool on it.

"Sorry." He muttered back, eyes still glued on the massive sword. _'God, my swords shit __compared to that thing.'_

"Can it rip up enemies, like cut them to ribbons?"

"Hell yeah it can!"

"Can I hold it!"

"Not in a million years."

"Aww..."

"Oh stop whining, brat." Nyamo called over, molding something in her hands. Deidara laughed. "See Danna. She _is _your clone. She talks just like you, un. Haha"

"Shut up." Sasori replied coldly. "Any 'clone' of mine won't be wasting time on clay explosions."

"Well I would work with something like puppets, but I don't have the stuff for that. Just the little bit of clay I have left." Nyamo told him, focusing more on the finishing touches on her butterfly.

Deidara's smile faded. "So much artistic talent and you wanna waste it on _puppets!_"

"...I don't get you guys anymore, un."

"Yeah, yeah what the fuck ever." Hidan groaned. He was laying back on the couch, looking annoyed as hell.

"What's your problem now?" Kakuzu asked.

"Where the fuck's MY clone? Zetsu got _two_ and I don't get one!"

"I don't get one ether and I'm not complaining." Kakuzu pointed out, looking back at the paper in his hand.

"Fuck you, man."

"Well..." Su looked down as she spoke. "You guys..._do _have one."

Hidan's head shot up. "And? Where is he!"

"**You don't wanna meet him." **Zet said flatly. He bit back into the meal Zetsu had brought him like nothing happened.

Hidan looked over at the other clones. Samehada suddenly became less interested in the sword. Nyamo stopped playing with clay.

"We called him Zonbi." Samehada finally said.

"Zonbi? You fucking serious?"

The shark clone shrugged. "It seemed to match him. He looks like a zombie."

"**It's really because Kisame calls Kakuzu and you 'Zombie Brothers' behind your backs." **Zetsu's black half said between mouth fulls.

There was a moment of silence as the 'zombie brothers' turned around each giving Kakuzu a death glare. _"Zonbi Brothers...?"_

"Kisame..." Itachi gave his partner a light push. "Start running."

* * *

The next meeting of Akatsuki (and the Akatsuki 2.0), Kisame was unable to attend due to serious medical injuries hospitalizing him. After Konan managed to get him in a room alone to rest, she told Itachi and Samehada they could skip the meeting and watch over him, as the meeting didn't concern them.

Samehada took the sword that shared his name in his hand. He played with it a little, making it flip, spin, and twirl in all directions well managing to keep a grip on it.

"It's amazing." He told Itachi. "Nothing like the sword I got. I mean, not just because it's bigger and better. It...has a weird feeling to it."

"The sword Samehada is unique." Itachi explained. "None like it in the world. Kisame is an elite because of that sword. He's one of the best swordsman in the world. And not just because he has the sword, but because Samehada likes him."

"Huh?"

"Samehada reads chakra. It must recognize you as Kisame. Anyone else who's ever tried to hold it..." The Uchiha held out his hand close to the sword, almost touching it.

_*rip*_

Spikes shot out at Itachi's hand, nearly cutting it open.

"If I had gotten any closer, Samehada would have ripped my skin, absorbing my chakra as it cut. This chakra would be passed out to the sword holder. That is the reason Kisame (and probably you) have so much chakra."

"Wow..."

* * *

"You may have noticed we're missing one. The clone of Kakuzu and Hidan. I'm sending five of you to get him. Obviously, Kakuzu and Hidan will lead. Deidara, Sasori, you two will go with them with your clone Nyamo."

"...just my luck, un." Nyamo said under her breath. "He won't like this."


	13. Kill

**Someone asked how old the Akatsuki 2.0 are. They are all about a year old cause they are clones, but maturely the twins are 14, Yahiko and Samahada are 15-16, Nyamo is 16-17, and Zonbi is 17-18**

_I disclaim all that is not mine. Except pizza. Pizza is mine._

* * *

"Why the fuck does it always rain here!"

"It's the city hidden in the _rain _Hidan."

"So? Couldn't it be city hidden in _sunshine _or something." Hidan complained. "Seriously, someone's gonna get sick in this goddamn-"

"Shut up."

As the two kept up there fighting, Hidan and Kakuzu's negative attitude spread to the others.

"Oh god..." Deidara groaned. "If they fight this much, what's the clone like?"

"We do our share of fighting too, brat." Sasori pointed out, "And our clone turned out fine."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that," Deidara turned to look at Nyamo, "what's the clone like, Nyamo-chan, un?"

Nyamo sighed. "Zonbi...He's..." She shrugged, not able to think of the words.

"Well, is he tough?" Sasori asked.

"Very." Nyamo replied. Someone who could punch hard enough to crack walls and had the energy to withstand torture was more than tough.

"That's great." Sasori said. "The leader will obviously accept him and he'll be a great addition to the Akatsuki."

"Don't get it."

Both looked at Nyamo weird.

"Zonbi won't want to do it. He hates the Akatsuki. Even his originals, un."

Even Hidan and Kakuzu stopped fighting to listen.

"How can he hate us when he hasn't met us?"

"I dunno, Hidan." Nyamo shrugged. "But that's the reason why he wasn't with us. He wanted _nothing_ to do with Akatsuki."

"H-he couldn't hate me that bad, can he? We haven't fucking _met!_"

"You know those files we brought to the leader? The ones that explained us?"

She got a couple nods in response.

"He was so pissed at the idea of joining you guys, he ripped his up into pieces then went on to punch a wall. There's a big circle of cracks were he hit, un. I thought he was going to kill us next."

The others were silent for a moment, but none seemed to surprised.

"It's Kakuzu's clone alright." Sasori stated. "He has his temper."

"Temper?"

"Yeah." Sasori explained, "Every partner before Hidan was killed by Kakuzu's own hand."

Nyamo froze up and stopped walking.

"It's true." Kakuzu said flatly. "They get in the way, lose me money, piss me off somehow, and I lose it and kill them. Unfortunately, that led me to getting Hidan."

The words echoed through her head, reminding her more and more of Zonbi.

"He can't kill me though. I'm immortal." Hidan smirked.

Her heart must have jumped out of her chest at Hidan's last words. Kakuzu kept talking, but she couldn't hear him.

"Hey, hey, Nyamo?"

She snapped back. "Huh?"

"Is Zonbi immortal like me? Is he a Jashinist?"

"Jash-ie-wha?"

Hidan frowned. "Okay, is he immortal?"

"...no. That'll be impossible to just create in a laboratory."

Hidan's frown grew. Sasori took charge next.

"Leader-sama said he was in this area. We'll have to search for chakra that feels like Hidan and Kakuzu together. They'll separate, so if it feels like just one of them, it's the real person not the clone. No partners, we each search alone. If anything important is discovered, contact the others through your radio. And when I saw important, _I mean important and not complaining. _Dismissed."

As the Akatsuki members went out on foot, Deidara took out a clay bird and made it grow in size. Nyamo hopped on, only to be pushed off by Deidara.

"Sorry, un. Get your own ride."

"But I'm out of clay."

"Use a puppet, then."

"I haven't made one yet!"

"Well, Danna will change that soon." Deidara thought aloud. "Anyway, for now, go on foot. It's not that bad. Oh and take these." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a handful of kunai and bunch of paper.

"Basic shinobi tools." He told her as he handed them over. Nyamo examined the paper closely.

"Bomb?"

"Paper explosives. Just put your chakra into them. They touch something and 'boom' you got a bomb. Well, more like a shit bomb, really. They're not really artistic. But, it's better than nothing, un."

"Thanks, Deidara-san."

* * *

Nyamo was walking slowly, kunai with a paper bomb gripped in her hand. The words said earlier echoed in her head again.

_'All of Kakuzu's previous partners are _dead.'

She felt Zonbi's chakra, but he was hiding it so well. For all she knew, he could be right-

Two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who~"

She shrieked, pushing the attacker off and stepping away. "Don't kill me!"

Zonbi sweatdropped and tilted his head, confused. "Kill you?"

Nyamo panted and slowly lowered the kunai. She didn't know why but she also reached behind her and turned her radio off.

Zonbi laughed a little and stepped forward. Nyamo expected worse and blinked when all he did was snap his fingers in her face. "Nyamo? Earth calling Nyamo? Why are you scared of Zonbi, Nyamo?"

He blinked and looked over himself, "Fuck, do I have dried blood on me or something?"

Nyamo shook her head no. "Don't scare me like that, un."

"I thought it was funny."

She lighted up a little. "You think dead kittens are funny."

Zonbi smirked at the thought. "Dead kittens." He outstretched his arms. "And they're zombies walking around the pet cemetery with their wittle paws like this going, _'Nyan~ Nyan~'_"

Nyamo covered her mouth with her sleeve to hide her smile.

"What did you think I was gonna do to you anyway? Kill you?"

"Eh kinda." She shrugged and looked away. "Th-they said Kakuzu killed people...so..."

"Kaku-who?"

"Th-the guy your DNA and charka are from."

Zonbi frowned under the mask. "You know I don't believe that bullshit."

"Whatever...h-he said he killed his partners himself...a-are you ever gonna kill me, un?"

"Kill you? Fuck, why would I-" He paused.

"...you met Kazuku!"

Nyamo didn't even bother correcting him.

"You met the Akatsuki!"

She nodded.

"O-oh no...

"Nyamo, they brainwashed you!"

"Wh-what?"

Zonbi got up close, eyes wide, and put his hand on her forehead. "Ok, no fever. Good. How do you feel?"

"Creeped out...?"

"Don't worry, whatever they did to you will be forgotten soon. Now I want all psycho, non-happy Akatsuki thoughts to flee from your mind and for you to think about butterflies and unicorns."

"uh..._what!"_

They met eye to eye now. "Personally, I picture my butterflies getting their wings ripped off and the unicorns covered in blood and both being sacrificed to some unholy deity, but you can picture them exploding into your art if you want."

Nyamo saw the fabric of his black mask twitching at the corners. He was _smiling! _Slowly the corners of her own mouth twitched and she giggled.

"That's it, Nyamo-chan." Zonbi said, struggling now to laugh with her and sound serious. He took her hands pretending he was trying to support her through some deadly cancer. "Now think of the artistic unicorns."

She did and doubled over laughing, keeping a tight grip on his hands.

"You're doing great! Soon all those horrible thought the Akatsuki shoved down your throat will be deader than the zombie kitties."

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

* * *

_

Sasori looked down at the two figures. After examining the one with sliver hair, he pulled his radio close to his mouth and reported.

"I found him."

* * *

**I seriously considered calling this chapter "Unicorns". I'm not joking. I'm sorry if my dead kitty jokes or the other jokes offended anyone.  
**


	14. Deal

**Edit: Document problem here. -slams head on desk harder- Should be fixed now**

**Moons: -slams head on desk- This is moving along so slowly, I'm sorry D: **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and even just for reading this. I feel loved. Sadly school is starting up again and like all other stories, it will be harder to update with homework and such. So don't panic if I take to long. I won't abandon the story.  
**

**Anyway, Nyamo's co-creator has changed her name yet again. On here, she's _ImTtlyTheHero_. Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's Hetalia behind that name**

_I disclaim everything that isn't mine. I wish that didn't include a lot of things like kitties and the Akatsuki, but it does. Too bad._**  
**

* * *

"Z-zonbi?"

"Huh?" He sat down next to her, leaning against the wall. Joke was over.

"I was serious. Akatsuki wants you."

Zonbi didn't say anything at first. He looked up, not minding the rain for once. "...I know you were. I just didn't wanna think about it. So I made a joke." He shrugged. "Well, half a joke."

"Half?"

"You gotta get out of there."

"Why?"

"They're gonna brainwash you with some Akatsuki shit."

Nyamo almost smiled, but he was serious. It wasn't a joke anymore.

"Nothing bad so far." Nyamo explained. "They found us through their leader. He has powers like Yahiko, and was able to summon us like that. You felt it, didn't you? Like he was trying to contact you."

"...yeah. But I swear, it was shithead's chakra."

"It was...kinda. Half of his chakra came from the Leader of Akatsuki."

"Heh." Zonbi smiled a little. "So that's why he was taking charge. Asshole."

Nyamo sighed. "If your so sure...you should know I'm not alone."

His eyes widened. "They followed you?"

"No, it was a mission. There are four others looking for you right now, un."

"Dammit!" Zonbi cursed, throwing his head back and hitting the wall. He looked back at her. "Can you still meet up with me?"

"What?"

"I dunno, just fucking escape somehow and contact me."

"Why? I thought you were fine."

"I am. I kill. I get the money I need, plus more. I'm fine."

"Then why?"

"...It gets fucking lonely out here." He sighed. "That's why I need you. Your the closest I have to a friend."

Before she could say anything back Zonbi coughed for a few seconds.

"You okay?"

"...fine."

_

* * *

'Focus chakra on the eyes, then push it out. Don't think about it. Just imagine it blocking-'_

_***snap!***_

The focus on the shield was lost and the kunai, instead of deflecting harmlessly like they were supposed to, shot out at where the sound came from.

Pein glared at the wall that now had four kunai pinned in it. "Don't interrupt us like that again. It's dangerous."

Su slowly showed her head as she came back through the wall. Her eyes were still wide open circles from almost being killed. "O-okay..." She mumbled. "Zetsu...just told me to practice..." She slide her head out easily and was gone.

Yahiko sweatdropped nervously. "S-sorry, Leader."

"It's alright." Pein said, standing up. "The Rinnegan is a powerful eye technique. It took me a long time to master it yourself. I understand you learn differently, but that doesn't change it's power. You can kill someone in seconds." He glanced back over at the wall. "Like Su."

"I realize that..." Yahika mumbled. "How long did it take you?"

"Years."

Yahika swallowed. Years...years he probably didn't even have. "I like Konan's ninjutsu better." He commented. "It's a lot easier."

"I'm sure it is."

* * *

"I gotta go." Zonbi said, standing up. Nyamo blinked, "Sure?"

"We can't be seen together. Look, if they catch us, they'll bitch at you for helping me and I'll get forced in. We're both fucked."

Nyamo stood up next to him. "Whatever, un. Just be careful to-"

She stopped when a figure fell in front of them. "D-danna."

Sasori looked over at Zonbi. "You're the Kakuzu-Hidan clone."

"Shut up." Zonbi glared.

"..."

"I was going to turn him in, Sasori-no-danna." Nyamo said suddenly. "but like I told you he doesn't want to. So I tried talking him into coming willingly."

Zonbi tore his eyes away from Sasori and just stared at her for a moment. Her face was like stone and she didn't look back.

_'She didn't mean it. She didn't fucking mean it...she...wait, of course she didn't. She's lying so only I'll get in trouble and not both of us. Only fair. I'll do the same thing.'_

He looked back at Sasori and blinked. Three others had suddenly showed up behind him.

He knew Sasori was Nyamo's, as much as he hated the fact. The one with bright blonde hair had to be Sasori's partner, considering Nyamo's 'little secret'. So the other two had to be his so called originals.

Instantly he hated them more than before.

He pointed a finger at them. "Which one of you is Hidan?"

"Me." Hidan answered and Kakuzu pointed to him, agreeing.

"Are you immortal, Hidan?"

Hidan blinked, then grinned widely. "Fuck yeah I am! Where'd you hear that?"

Zonbi gave him a death glare. Now he hated Hidan more than ever. Hidan seemed obvious to it.

"I read it." Zonbi answered him. "The files."

"You tore those up." Kakuzu said suddenly.

"Huh..." Hidan looked at his partner for a second, then remembered. "Oh yeah! That girl said you tore the files on us up! How'd you read it?"

"I read it before I tore it up, dumbass."

"Oh..."

"That girl..." Nyamo muttered darkly, fist tightening, blood vein starting to throb angrily in her forehead. No one really noticed.

"So, Zonbi right? You coming back with us, or what?" Hidan said grinning.

"No way in hell." Zonbi groaned.

"Told you so..." Nyamo mumbled, crossing her arms. However no one could really hear her.

Hidan thought for a minute and then added, "We'll pay you."

"Not interested."

"Dammit..."

"No big deal. Just do what you did to me, un." Deidara suggested. "We have a little duel Zonbi. You know, a fight."

"I'm listening."

Deidara continued, "Fight's one on one. If our side wins, you come with us, like it or not, un."

"And what about when I win?"

"You mean 'if' you win, un."

"No, I mean _when _I kick your ass." Zonbi crossed his arms.

Deidara frowned back, "Ok, _if _you manage to beat us...you can go away and we'll never bother you again."

"I want more than that."

"What the fuck!" Hidan almost yelled, "Seriously kid, your so greedy. What more could you want?"

"Your scythe."

Hidan blinked. "My...scythe?" He noticed Zonbi staring at it, most likely thinking of all the destruction he could cause with it.

"Deal."

"_Kakuzu!" _Hidan was ready to kick his partner where it hurt for that one word. "I _can't _replace this! This was specially made for me before I even became missing-nin! There's only one and-"

"So what, un? You're immortal."

"But it's my only weapon!" Hidan yelled. "It was specially designed for me to obtain blood for my jutsu!"

"You have a pike." Kakuzu reminded him.

"Wait, Hidan has a point, un."

"What?"

"Now that I actually think about it, it's like Kisame's sword. Nothing like it..."

The arguing went on between the three.

"Oh this defiantly makes me wanna join." Zonbi said sarcastically only loud enough for Nyamo next to him to hear. "Are they always like this?"

"Sadly yes." Nyamo answered flatly.

"Great. Just fuckin' great."

"_Enough!" _Sasori shouted, causing everyone to fall quiet. Kakuzu had his hands wrapped around Hidan's neck and Deidara frozen behind Hidan, hands reached for the scythe.

"Now if you're all done with your pointless arguing," Sasori said, "I think it's fair that Hidan fights Zonbi, considering it _is _his scythe. Besides, it's not like Hidan has lost a battle before."

* * *

**Moons: Yes, next chapter there will be a fight with Hidan and Zonbi. Cause lets face it. Naruto without fighting is Yu-gi-oh without cardgames. **


	15. Scars

**Moons: I'm sorry this chapter's a little shorter than usual. At this point I just want to get the chapter out.**

**You people have moved to DeviantArt to er...remind me to update this. How badly do you want this? Really!**

_I disclaim the cake and all that isn't mine. _**  
**

* * *

"Clones gonna lose, un." Deidara muttered when they got to the sidelines. Nyamo looked at him oddly. "Why do you think that, Deidara-san?"

"It's like Danna already said," The blonde explained. "Hidan's never lost a fight before. He's immortal."

She looked over at Hidan, pulling out his scythe with a confident smirk on his face. She looked back at Zonbi. He was pulling out something hidden in his pants leg. A knife? No. She looked closer and saw a scroll.

"I dunno about your theory, Deidara-san. Zonbi's not the type to lose, un."

Hidan stared oddly at the scroll. "Where the fuck did you get that?"

"Found a shinobi. Killed him." There was a poof of smoke and a carved blade attached to a chain appeared. "Not like a dead guy's gonna need it anyway." Zonbi muttered, giving it a few practice swings.

Kakuzu saw Hidan staring at the silver blade as it swung around. _'Same type of blade Hidan would love to use.' _He thought. _'If the clones have our abilities in ninjutsu, why not tai jutsu? Considering Kisame's clone wanted the sword, he was probably good with it just because he was born that way.' _He looked back at his clone.

_'Zonbi's the same way. Instinct is telling him that scythe should be his and if it is, he'll be able to handle it at least almost as well as Hidan. Also if he's like me and actually has a mind...'_

"Hidan, don't let your guard down. We can't afford to lose."

"Shut the _fuck up Kakuzu_!" Hidan yelled back. "I know I can't lose! It's my scythe!"

Zonbi groaned. "I'm bored. Lets fight already."

Hidan just grinned back. He made the first move and flung his scythe out. Zonbi copied him with his own weapon. The blades collided, clashing into each other. They charged at each other.

Their moves almost mirrored each other. They were fighting at advanced tai-jutsu level. Between all the kicks, punches, blocks, and swinging blades at first they appeared even. Then it became clear that Hidan was more powerful. After a few rounds of hitting him, Hidan kicked Zonbi back sending him flying into a wall.

Zonbi let out a small groan of pain, but was quickly back on his feet and throwing his blade back at Hidan. Hidan smirked and deflected it easily with his scythe.

Then he charged forward, insane smile on his face, ready to swing the three red blades at him.

Zonbi reacted quickly, his hands starting to blur as he preformed hand signs.

When the scythe swung, Zonbi blocked it with his bare hand. His skin was noticeably darker- almost black- and he was stronger than ever.

"_Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear)_." Kakuzu said when he saw the move.

Sasori looked at him. "That's one of your jutsu, right?"

The masked man nodded. "It hardens the skin so its like steel. Unlike him though, I've mastered it enough so that I don't need hand signs."

"These clones are nothing more than copycats when you really think about it." Sasori commented, arms crossed.

Zonbi snapped. "Shut UP!" He punched Hidan hard in the chest with the steal hand. It knocked him a few feet away, but he still landed on his feet with that annoying smirk on his face.

"That it?"

Zonbi charged, temper now completely lost. They fought hand to hand again, Hidan showing a clear advantage in power over him.

After dodging another punch Zonbi whipped out his blade again. He threw it forward, straight into Hidan.

Hidan melted away into water.

_'Clone!' _

Before Zonbi could look around, Hidan was right behind him. Insane grin on his face, he swung his scythe.

Zonbi screamed.

* * *

"So we win again." Sasori muttered as he looked the long cut up and down. It cut a huge, deep line in Zonbi's back and would leave a scar. Sasori noticed obvious other scars on the clones back, but they were minor compared to this one.

"Okay, you can let him go now Kakuzu."

Kakuzu stopped pinning Zonbi down.

"Fuck you." He growled, standing up. "You didn't win. I could have still fought."

"No you couldn't have." Kakuzu argued. "You'll have too much trouble moving." He grabbed Zonbi's shoulders and pushed him in front of him. Then he held the clones hands firmly behind his back and tied them together with the thread-like material in his body.

"Don't get any ideas of running. You know the deal, and you're going to follow it, like it or not."

Zonbi looked around and gave Hidan one of the most evil glares the zealot had ever seen, Kakuzu excluded.

They walked for a while and Hidan finally snapped. "I'm not _that bad _Zonbi! Seriously!"

"Well...it could be worse I guess." Zonbi shrugged. "But...no not really. You just seriously suck.

"Well... could be like Deidara and be mistaken for a girl."

Next thing he sensed was a hard hit in the back of his head and a girl screeching "_You swore you won't tell anyone that!"_

Deidara turned bright red.

* * *

**Moons: Hah! You all thought I forgot Nyamo's secret, didn't you! She thought Dei was a girl. Now you know**

**Update may be slow due to school and other works, but I'll try. **

**Happy Labor Day  
**


	16. Stubborn

**Moons: At this point, I'm really annoyed by my hard science class that requires me to study HARD so anymore "update faster" review/messages will be ignored :) No really. I hate to see a review that says nothing more that 'update faster'. You've just wasted a good review.  
**

***end of short little rant***

**Also, I'm moving this up to M for bad language.  
**

_Series and it's characters are disclaimed again._**  
**

* * *

Zonbi rubbed his head where he got hit. "You pack a punch for a girl, you know that right?"

Nyamo hit him again even harder.

"Uh, Oooww!"

Nyamo smirked. "Quit bitching. That's what you get for telling them, un."

"What the hell made you think I was a girl in the first place!" Deidara snapped.

"Well in her defense," Zonbi pretended to count his fingers. "She is a girl herself so she had to get the gender from somewhere. You not only have long hair, but actually take the time to put it up. Art is your life, common girl stereotype. You do that gay 'un' thing-"

"Shut up or I blow you up into an explosion so powerful your limbs will be in different villages, un!"

"See, there's that gay 'un' thing~"

"Are you asking to be blown up?"

Sasori grabbed hold of his partners shoulders. "We're there, brat. Just let it go for now."

The puppet master placed his hand on the door. A seal behind the door recognized the chakra and opened automatically. The group entered.

* * *

It took less than an hour for the Akatsuki to realize just how much Zonbi hated the Akatsuki. He had Hidan's habit of swearing and being in Akatsuki seemed to make it even worse.

The first thing he did when he got in was take one look around the room, drop whatever stuff he had with him at the door and plop down on the couch looking very pissed off.

Hidan sat down next to him and tried to give something along the lines of a warm welcome. Zonbi flipped him the bird and told him to go fuck himself. Hidan turned red and walked off muttering something under his breath.

Sasori pulled the zealot aside and said softly, "Relax. Deidara was the same way when we forced him in. It'll take maybe a month, but he'll get used to it. He'll probably like it here in the end."

"A month!" Hidan almost yelled.

"More or less." Sasori kept his calm tone. "He's not gonna be a whiny bitch forever."

Even with Sasori's words, nothing changed that day. He would ignore whoever talked to him and if they talked long enough he would tell them to 'shut the fuck up and leave him alone.' Even normally calm Konan's mood seemed to darken when he was in the room. It was a very long day for the Akatsuki.

* * *

"Wow..."

Puppets. Puppets everywhere. Artificial limbs on the walls. Fake hair in barrels sorted by color. Jars of paint on the shelves. Wooden balls to be used for eyes and joints. And hundreds of complete sets hanging up from the ceiling.

"Wow..." Nyamo repeated.

Sasori smiled. "You can get clay from Deidara, but if you want _true_ art, then stay in here. I have all the materials you'll need to build yourself a puppet and more."

Nyamo needed no instruction. She had a talent with puppets that was shared with Sasori. She first sketched out the design. It was wooden, easiest and best material to work with. It had human features, a face with hair at the top. She drew in hidden compartments that would hold traps. Kunai and knifes in a few, but that's not really what she wanted. There were many that held bombs.

"You're a pretty good artist."

Nyamo jumped a little and turned around, covering her blueprint. Her face turned red. Zonbi stopped leaning over to look and laughed.

"G-go mess with Tobi, un!"

"Already did." He said as she rolled her paper up. "The little fucker called them my _parents!_"

"He...what?"

"I told him if he called Hidan or Kakuzu anything along my originals, my DNA, my chakra, my guardians, or anything like that, I would kick him in the crotch so hard he would never have children."

"...and he called them your _parents!_"

Zonbi shrugged, smirking under the mask. "He can't say I didn't warn him."

As Nyamo put the paper away, he asked "Why did you lie to Akatsuki?"

"Hmm?" She looked back at him oddly.

"You told them I wasn't immortal. You know I am." He stated.

"Oh...that." She leaned against the wall and shrugged. "Figured you won't want them to know."

"Lucky guess."

"True. Besides, if you really did want them to know, I could just say I didn't know you were immortal. No way I could lose that way."

He leaned next to her. "You're pretty smart."

"Thank you."

"So do you know where I sleep in this hellhole?"

"I dunno. Me and Su got the only separate room cause we're girls. Zet and Zetsu both go...somewhere. Yahiko goes to the Akatsuki Leader's room. And Samehada shares with Uchiha What-his-face and the blue guy, Kisame I think.."

"So the cannibal, Shithead, and Sharky are stuck with the people they think they're from. Figures."

It was really obvious that Zonbi was in denial of his chakra and DNA at this point, but Nyamo knew it would be stupid to push it. Instead she shrugged again and said,

"Sharky?"

"Hey, if he can call me 'Zonbi' I can call him 'Sharky'. Fair enough."

"Um..you think that means you'll be stuck with.._them?_"

Zonbi's eyes widened. "Oh god, no."

* * *

"For the ten millionth time, your stuff is already in our room. We already made the bed. There are no other rooms. And we're going to sleep like the other members."

"_And for the ten billionth time_, I'm not a 'member', you might as well throw my stuff in the hallway, and I'm not sleeping then there!"

Kakuzu finally snapped! "Fine!" He threw a backpack of Zonbi's things out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Hidan stared from his bed. "Damn... that took fucking forever."

Kakuzu had bloodshot eyes and was dead tired and cranky from the argument with his clone. He fell onto his bed on the other side of the room. "If he wants to sleep out on the floor, just let him." He groaned muttering something under his breath about teenage attitudes.

Hidan looked over at the closed door. He wondered for a moment which one of them Zonbi had possibly gotten his stubbornness from, then abandoned the thought and went to sleep.

Outside, Zonbi stared at the floor feeling cold and uncomfortable. He managed to drift off to sleep for a few short hours.

* * *

On the other side of the building, Yahiko stared wide awake at his ceiling. He was told by Konan that he would go sleep where the leader did, but this was proven wrong the first night. Pein had left him in this room and never returned.

He felt like he was being treated like a child, pushed away from some big secrete for his own good, and it annoyed him. He would be angry, but he wasn't. He was confused. There were no other rooms. Where did the Akatsuki Leader Pein sleep?


	17. Learning

**Sorry for the long wait. nothing else really to say. Happy Thanksgiving weekend to those in America.**

* * *

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Their eyes locked. Samehada gripped the sword in his hand tightly. Yahiko felt the aura of his chakra increase.

First move was the shark's. He tossed his sword up in the air and charged. Yahiko held his fighting position, his eye technique activated. Samehada attacked with his bare hands first, throwing simple hits. Yahiko dodged them too easily almost, moving his body quickly out of the way.

Samehada activated the sharingan. Yahiko attacked back in a fury. The sharingan saw the chakra shooting out of him with each swing of his arm. He blocked with his bare arms and hands.

Paper started coming slowly off of Yahiko's body. Not a clone, Samehada saw, but he was forming something. He jumped up high into the air. His blue hand caught the spinning sword next to him easily.

The shake clone came crashing down. Yahiko jumped up and practically glided away from the crushing attack.

The sword slammed onto the stone ground, leaving a deep web of cracks where it hit. Yahiko focused on the paper and formed it into a katana-like blade. He gripped the handle and charged back at his opponent.

The blade struck the massive wrapped up sword and dragged down it, creating a scraping sound of clashing metal.

Above the dueling pair, Kisame and Itachi watched closely. "It's strange..."

"What is, Itachi-san?"

"Have you ever noticed Samehada's sharingan?" The Uchiha's eyes never left his clone, even as Kisame talked with him.

"What about it?"

"Did I ever tell you about how the sharingan is activated."

"Eh..oh yeah. You did. Strong emotion. Stronger emotion, stronger sharingan."

"And his is already on stage three." Itachi noted.

"One step below Mongiku..." Kisame muttered back, remembering the details. "It's won't hurt him yet, will it."

"Of course not." If he showed expressions well, Itachi would have looked rather sad. "He would have to get hurt to upgrade it though. And the pain just grows from there." His fingers lifted and touched his eyes for a few moments.

Kisame suddenly looked worried. "Is the medicine working? Do you need more?"

"It's working fine." He opened the eyes again and continued to watched the battle.

It ended with Samehada delivering a powerful blow, knocking Yahiko back to the ground and sending his paper flying out of control.

The leader jumped down between them before any further damage could be done. He sent a cold glare to his own clone. Yahiko let out a nervous laugh and slowly got up.

Samehada's face had turned to stone. He turned his back to them and left up the stairs to the balcony where his originals waiting for him.

"What did you think Zonbi-ku-"

Nyamo frowned. Zonbi was leaning against the rail, head down, silver hair falling in his face.

She reached over and poked him.

Nothing.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"zzz..."

"Zonbi!"

His head snapped up and he groaned "Wh-what..."

"How do you fall asleep watching a fight?"

"I dunno..." He yawned... "Guess I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Oh shut up, un."

"'cuse me?"

"You look like shit. No offense, but even with that mask you look like shit." It was true. His hair was even messier and more tangled than usual. There were dark black marks under his bloodshot eyes. He was even bruised a little.

"Lemme see." She reached over and pulled his black mask down.

"Uh, what the fuck are you-"

"Shut up"

She pulled a comb out of her pocket. "Can I ask why you carry a comb around?"

She pushed his hair back and answered, "I was running late getting here. I had to do my hair on the way."

She combed it back so it looked almost like Hidan's. Zonbi blinked and touched his face, not used to having no hair falling in it.

"There..." Nyamo stepped back and examined her work. "You still look like you haven't slept all night- which you well...didn't- but it's not that bad anymore."

"Uh.. thanks?"

She smirked. "You're actually a very good looking guy when you're not covered in bruises and get a good nights sleep." She blushed a little. "I mean. You were good looking when we escaped together before all the Akatsuki crap happened."

"Thanks." He managed to grin at that.

Her eyes moved to the clock on the wall and she suddenly dashed off yelling. "Crap I'm late! Gotta see Deidara-san. Later!"

"Uh..." Zonbi stared as she left. "Bye?"

He looked back down at the train ground. Shithead looked like he was being lectured by the leader. The guy had probably lost to Sharky while he was out of it. Meanwhile, the winner was talking with the blue guy. His face was as serious as Itachi's and he was moving his sword as he talked. Maybe asking for advice on handling it better.

He hadn't seen the twins around ether. Su seemed to be popping in and out of walls every time he saw her. She was loving it and working harder to go undetected. He was even a little scared she would show up in the bathroom with him some day watching him take a leek. Zet was doing more or less the same. When they weren't poking their heads where they didn't belong, they were talking with Zetsu. He had seen them once and it was so freaking weird how Zetsu worked. He was about to have two completely different conversations going on at the same time.

What a freak.

A cold feeling swept over the clone as he suddenly realized. He was alone.

He shrugged it off at first. He had been alone the whole time outside Akatsuki. Hell, he had ditched and left the other 2.0 at first.

But why was it different now?

_Cause everyone else here has someone they care about. You're surrounded by people who support each other, yet you have no one. _There's Nyamo. _That stupid girl ditched you for her 'original'. What's so special about him? _

_They aren't us. They think they're better than us but they're not. _

* * *

Kakuzu opened the door to his shared room at about 3 pm, a load of bills and similar paperwork and a black pin clutched in his hand. He took a few steps in, closing the door behind him so his ass of a partner won't interrupt him, then stopped and took a better look at his bed.

There was his clone, under the blankets, eyes closed in deep sleep.

_So he came in after all..._

The first feeling he got was pissed. The little punk thought he could just walk in and sleep after what had happed the previous night. And in _his bed _not the one he and Hidan had spent a good half hour dragging in for him. He wanted to kick him out of the room and have him sleep on the couch or something.

Some how by some unknown force that feeling went away. A more logical side took over. The kid had probably learned his lesson by now. Sleeping out on the floor must have taught him something. And it wasn't like Kakuzu was using the bed at the moment anyway.

Kakuzu wasn't a nice person. Anyone in Akatsuki would by lying if they told you otherwise. In his right mind, Kakuzu would have gone with the first option and kicked him awake.

But this time he didn't. He had more important money-based matters to attend to instead of wasting his time with a stupid teenager. If he was still in there when it came time to sleep he would kick him out. But not now.

* * *

At 8 pm Zonbi blinked awake. When he sat his head up, the first thing he saw was a stack of papers on Kakuzu's desk. _He was in here..._

Right on cue, Kakuzu walked in from the bathroom and sat back down at his desk. His cloak was off and hanging from a coat rack in the corner of the room. This was the first time Zonbi had seen him without the cloak and he almost feel off the bed at the sight.

Four white masks were bulging out of his back. Each one had a strange face on it resembled an animal. He stared and mumbled a curse lacking words to describe it.

"Oh so you're awake?"

"'the hell are those?"

"My hearts?"

"Hearts!"

"Yeah." Kakuzu turned around in his chair. "Each one's a heart I stole myself. They keep me alive." He took a better look at his clone. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you without your mask."

"Yeah, uh." Zonbi sat down on the bed. His hands moved to his neck and felt the mask hanging there. "Took it off. You know, I've never seen you without the cloak and mask."

"You can see why."

"What about the mask?"

"I can't take that off."

"Why?"

"Can't we talk later?" The man was getting annoyed by all the questions.

"C'mon. It can't be that bad. I got stitches like yours." He grinned ear to ear, looking freakishly like a stitched Hidan as he smiled, especially with the hair pulled back like that.

"I wasn't always like this."

"Meh."

"I was normal once. Just as human as Hidan."

"So freak accident?"

"Then you won't be covered in stitches moron." Kakuzu explained. "This is the result of a jutsu."

"So how do you catch hearts like that?"

Kakuzu crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't want to learn from us."

Zonbi blinked. "I...I ...uh..."

"Hell, just yesterday you were yelling about how you had nothing to do with me yet here you are now, completely accepting that my DNA is a part of you."

"Fuck!" Zonbi got up from the bed. "Just forget it." He slammed the door shut behind him. Kakuzu turned back to the paperwork like nothing had happened.


	18. Secret

Deidara facepalmed. "No. No! NO! You got it all wrong!"

"I'm trying, un!"

"Well try harder." The blonde yelled back. He patted the head of the giant sculpture roughly a few times. "See the snout? It's not formed enough. It's sloppy and you can barely recognize it as a reptile. You should be able to tell just from looking at the face that it's a dragon, not by looking at the wings. And while we're at it, the body is way too small. It's hard to believe this is C2 clay."

"Well it is!" Nyamo said, "If I make the dragon any bigger, than it looses its form."

Deidara sighed. "Just complete its beauty and blow it up into a real piece of art, un."

"Fine." Nyamo made the handsign and the dragon spread its wings. It flew very high up, until it was a safe distance away. Then she made it into a firework and blow it up, lighting up the darkening sky.

"Ridiculous." Sasori muttered under his breath. It was just enough for his partner to hear. "What was that, Danna?"

"'A real piece of art'. What's the point of making something that lasts only a minute?"

"You're missing the concept Sasori-no-Danna. That's the whole beauty of the thing."

Nyamo sat down and rested her head in her hands. How long had they been here? A couple days? A week? And her originals' arguments were already sounding like she had heard them a million times before. She wondered if they'll ever realize there was no point. She liked both their views and saw them as equals and recognized the pros and the cons of both art styles. Yet no matter how much she protested, her words feel on deaf ears. It seemed that she had started a larger art competition between them, where the winner was the one who convinced her his style was the best. The whole thing was pissing her off.

There was no point in listening to them argue, so her eyes wandered for a while. The sun was just barely still showing, so she judged it was late; maybe nine or eight pm. They were outside Amegakure, training outside in the rare moment it wasn't raining. Still very cloudy, but it won't rain until late that night.

She blinked and looked a little closer at one of the trees. There was someone there. It was Zonbi. The girl looked back at Deidara and Sasori. They were deep in a heavy and heated argument. Surely they won't even notice if she left. She kicked up off the ground and landed easily next to him. "What are you doing here, un?" Nyamo asked him, smirking a little. "Are you really that lonely without me around?"

Zonbi opened his mouth to answer, but stopped suddenly. Something came up into his mouth and caused him to choke and cough. Nyamo reached out to his side instantly. "Alright, un?" He nodded and pulled the mask down to breathe. A bit a red blood was on his lips.

After gasping a little and catching his breath he said, "We need to talk."

* * *

"This feels stupid." Nyamo told him. "Why can't you just-"

_***crackle* BOOM!**_

She winced a little at the sound of the storm and tugged her hood over her head tighter. It wasn't doing a good job of keeping her from getting wet. They were standing in the start of a huge storm, despite the calm weather just a few hours ago. Wind was blowing their hair around and rain into their faces. They were on a balcony outside the Akatsuki base. It was more annoying than scary. They had to yell just to hear each other.

"Why can't you just tell Hidan or-"

"I just can't!" Zonbi yelled back, "They think...they think I'm weak enough already! Just do me this favor! You're the only one I trust in this damn place!"

Nyamo opened her mouth to argue, but stopped herself. "Fine!" She shouted. "Can we go inside now!"

"Fine." Zonbi opened the door and they both went in, soaking wet. Zonbi glanced around. It was late. All the members would be sleeping. He slipped a container into her hands. "It's about a twenty minute run from here. Birds are probably fast. Thank you."

"No problem, un..." She mumbled back. "I guess we should go to bed..."

Zonbi let out a sick little laugh. "And get water all over the 'expensive' carpet and have Kakuzu slaughter me? No thanks. But besides that, we go in wet, it's a dead giveaway we're up to something. I'm gonna dry off." He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Nyamo sighed and pulled off her hoodie. She used it to dry off her hair a little.

"You weren't outside in that storm, were you?"

The voice almost made her fall off the couch. She saw who it was and frowned. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Yahiko."

Yahiko grinned and sat next to her. "Sorry."

"Whatever." She put her hoddie back on. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said simply. "But I'm not the one out in the rain. And with the creep-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" She snapped. Yahiko jumped a little, "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.

"But really. The guy never wanted to be with us. I can't trust him. Why are you sneaking around with him. And don't say you were making out. There's no way you'll do it in a storm like that."

Nyamo flushed red at that last sentence. "We're not interested in each other like _that!_"

"And I never said you were." The clone said calmly, "And try not to shriek like that. You'll wake someone."

She calmed down, but remained a little red. "He wanted to talk to me without being overheard. The storm was the best place we could think of where not even Zetsu or the twins could overhear us."

"Talk about what exactly?"

"That would defeat the whole keeping-it-secret part, un." Nyamo rolled her eyes.

"Oh right." Yahiko held out his arm. Nyamo gave him a confused look and stared. Lines appeared on the fabric of his jacket and on the back of his hand. They formed rectangles and peeled away into white pieces of paper. She stared more as they folded up to form a butterfly. "Konan taught me how to do this." He said as he made the butterfly glide and flap its wings. "I admit I'm actually kinda jealous of your scorpions."

Nyamo held out her hand and let the butterfly land on the back of it. "Really?"

"Yeah. They're a lot more detailed. All I have is simple stuff like butterflies and frogs." He made another paper figure. This one also flew but wasn't an animal. It was like a stick with two blade-like wings at the top. The wings spun around it circles to keep it in the air.

"Well my sculptures are nothing like this. And they're easy for me." Nyamo said, still blushing. She let the butterfly walk up her sleeve and fly up into her face, making her giggle a little.

"You can keep that if you want." Yahiko said as it fly back. "It'll fly without me. And there's a little bit of my chakra in there. So I'll kinda always be with you." He blushed a little and smiled sheepishly.

Nyamo didn't really seem to notice. Her eyes were glued to the little paper butterfly landed on her fingers. "Thanks so much, un. There a reason."

"No...I uh, just thought if you ever got in trouble or something. You can use it reach me. It'll know where I am."

They started talking about whatever came to their heads. Zonbi didn't bother listening after that. He walked behind them, while they laughed not even noticing he was there. He walked past his room, where normally he would be relieved both Hidan and Kakuzu were sleeping, but this time he wasn't.

Next thing he knew he was speeding up to almost a sprint. He went down to the lower levels of the building. No living areas like bedrooms down here. This was where they trained indoors. He sped into a weight room and shut the door tightly so no sound would come out.

Zonbi then let out the loudest scream of his life and punched out at the nearest punching bag in his way. The bag's chain holding it up snapped from the force and the bag flew across the room and made contact with the wall on the other side.

* * *

**Yay the plot is moving along at last. That's all I really have to say.**

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas/Happy Holiday and are enjoying your break from school. Happy New Year.  
**


	19. Spying

The clones made a huge impact on Akatsuki. There was a whole new group of members and all needed training. They all got it with the exception of Zonbi, who refused to talk to anyone for the last few days. Even so, Akatsuki had to get back to it's normal plan. There were Jinjurriikii to catch. Pein knew this. Akatsuki had fallen behind and they needed to get back on track. The clones would just have to learn along the way somehow.

Yahiko looked uncertainly at the leader of Akatsuki sitting at the desk. "Leader-sama?" The door opened. Kakuzu entered the room. "You called me." Pein nodded. "We'll talk later Yahiko." Yahiko left the room.

Kakuzu sat down across from Pein at the desk. Pein said grimly, "We're falling behind. The Jinjurriikii will become harder to capture at this rate and we need them as soon as possible." "I've noticed." Kakuzu replied. "We're running out of money too."

"Please don't remind me." Pein sighed. "Akatsuki needs to get back on track. We're not going to accomplish our goal at this rate. That is why I'm sending you and Hidan out of the base again. We're going back to the way things used to be in a way."

"I understand what you're trying to accomplish, but what are you going to do about the brat?"

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Zonbi?" Kakuzu nodded. "What about him?"

"He hasn't even trained with us yet. You can't honestly expect him to listen to us. We can't take him with us."

"You know me too well." Pein said. Kakuzu shrugged. "I've been in this organization for a long time."

"Then you should know that..."

* * *

"**...that we can't expect him to stay here. He has to go with you anyway if he's going to progress anywhere. Does he know how to-"**

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Zonbi screamed from the corner of the group.

"Keep your voice down. Someone will hear." Samehada hissed. Zonbi balled his hands into fists tight enough that his nails left imprints. Samehada flinched a little and exchanged a glance with Nyamo.

"**Kakuzu's agreeing." **Zet said quietly. "Just keep listening Zet. Don't say anything til they reach a final decision." Yahiko ordered.

"I can't believe this" Zonbi said.

"Why is it that bad?" Yahiko asked. "You'll get away from us."

"It's not you guys I really hate." Zonbi admitted. "I hate the Akatsuki. I hate the 'originals'. I hate Orochimaru." He looked around at the others, "The only things I truly hate about you guys are that you accept Akatsuki control too easily." He shot a glare at Yahiko. "I won't exactly be sad if _you _died though."

"Feeling's mutual at this point." Yahiko said coolly. Zonbi shot up and drew a fist back.

"**Konan's coming!"** Zet said loudly.

"Samehada, the Might Gai story you were telling me."

The clones spread out in casual positions and faked smiles. The shark clone started talking.

When Konan opened the door she saw the clones laughing. Nyamo laying on the bed, head resting in her hands. Zonbi was next to the bed, leaning against the bedpost. Zet sat in a desk chair, and Yahiko stood not too far from him, back to the wall. Samehada was across from them, grinning.

"So this guy- Kisame-san's all mad at 'em for kicking him a couple years ago and making him on the losing side in the battle. So he has all his water summoned ready to attack and the guy goes-" At this point he scrunched up his face "- 'You! ….who are you?'"

The group started smirking and giggling as Samahada laughingly added, "He was so pissed o- oh hey Konan." Everyone looked over at her like she had just been noticed. Konan didn't smile back. "Nyamo, Leader won't approve of having boys in your room."

"Leaders not here," Nyamo rolled her eyes. "and we're not doing anything. Just talking."

Konan glanced around a little. "Where's the other one? Su?"

"**She said she needed some fresh air. Felt sick staying inside." **

"Tell her to get in soon. It's going to rain again."

"**She knows now." **

"Good." Konan closed the door and the group let out a sigh. "Glad that worked, un."

"Course it did." Samahada added. "Thanks for the story idea, Yahiko."

"No problem."

"Whatever, Sharky. Zet, anything from the meeting?"

"**We think their wrapping up.**" Zet watched through his twin's eyes at Kakuzu talking with Pein. **"Sounds like the plan didn't change. Zonbi's going with his or- er Hidan and Kakuzu on their mission. Kakuzu's going to attempt to train Zonbi along the way and the goal is to capture the two-tails- whatever that is."**

"It's a demon." Samehada said softly. The others looked over at him and Nyamo said, "We're catching demons, Sharky?"

Samahada nodded with a black expression. "Kisame was talking about them with Itachi once. It was a nine-tails though. I asked them about it. Kisame didn't want to talk about it much, but Itachi didn't see the harm because I worked with them. There are nine demons in the world. Each one has a set of tails one to nine. The more tails, the more powerful. They were too powerful for people to control, so they were sealed into humans. The humans are called Jinchuriki.

"Anyway, Itachi-san said that the Akatsuki wanted to capture the Jinchuriki to get the demons out of them. Akatsuki wants to use the demons for something. They didn't tell me anything else. They said that would go too deep into Akatsuki's goal or something. We'll be explained in time."

"That's bullshit." Zonbi said. "They expect us to work for them without telling us shit."

"I hate it when you seem right, Zonbi." Yahiko sighed. "It's never a good thing."

"Heh, try knowing your right and you have to do what you know you shouldn't anyway."

"**Su-nii's coming back. They're done."**

The white girl's head grew up out of the floor. "I'm here."

"Thanks for spying, Su."

"It's easy Sharky."

Yahiko smirked a little. "We're all calling you that now. Is that your new name, Samehada? Sharky?"

Sharky shrugged. "I don't care ether way. It's only fair after what I call Zonbi."

* * *

"You wanna talk?" Nyamo entered Zonbi's room. She looked around, "Where are-"

"_Them?_" He spat. "They're packing. They'll be in the weapons room for another ten minutes or something. And I have to meet them or they'll yell at me for something or another."

"I see." She sat next to him on the bed. "Plan like we already found out."

He nodded. "Yahiko decides to spy on Pein's decisions a month ago-"

"He's suspicious. He says Pein acts strange, even around him."

"-and the one time we actually get important data, it's about _me! _Fuck!" Nyamo shifted around a little, unsure of what to say.

"You seem to talk to Yahiko a lot."

Nyamo looked over at him, then away and shrugged. "It's good to have friends on both sides."

"You like him?"

Her face turned red. "L-like...like! No, un! Not like that!"

"Sure seems like that."

"If I liked anyone like a boyfriend in here it would be you!" _'Oh shit!' _She covered her entire face with her hand and sleeve. She stayed like that, waiting for him to say something. Why'd she say that! That was so stupid!

The bed moved. She peeked out and saw Zonbi getting up and leaving. "Wa-wait, un."

He turned around. "What?"

"...Do you have enough." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I should." He replied. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Yes it is, this is serious!" Nyamo groaned and reached up her sleeve. "Take this at least." She handed him a bag. "There's more in there. You can't be too careful."

"...thanks."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the start of the Immortal Arc. Last chance to vote on my poll and have a say in if Asuma or Shikamaru dies. Results will be combined with a Deviantart poll, so the one on my profile is not accurate.**

** The arc will focus more on Zonbi unfortunatly, but all the clones will eventually get their time when the story focuses more on them. **


End file.
